Yandere Academy
by gamerandartist35
Summary: Jaune's harem is waiting for too long, they are giving obvious hints to the blond dense idiot, but he is still doesn't see it, so the only way to love someone is to use force and i mean literally.
1. Chapter 1

**"See? That's it," he said, waving his hand. "That's part of what makes us so great, Luce. I'm crazy. You're crazy. Together, we make our own brand of crazy."  
― ****Nicole Williams** **,** **Clash**

Jaune was having a weird day, his girl- friends are giving him some strange looks as he passes by them, every time he pass by them, he feels something was not right, like the atmosphere just changes in one big boom, but it was still early in the day so he doesn't have the time to think about it because he is facing the most horrible thing he ever did or ever gone to.

Going to class, now that doesn't sound too horrible, but hearing the old man talk about his early youth of his hunter days was kind of boring to most of the students, they can't believe that they miss lecturing, I mean actually miss lecturing, like they want a lecture of Grimm or talk about Grimm instead the old man's tales.

As he walks in the halls to go to 's class, he saw Ren going there as well.

"Hey Ren" Jaune greeted.

"Oh, hello Jaune" he greeted back as they both walk together to Port's class, but Jaune was having a feeling that he needed to ask Ren about their friends sending him weird looks.

"Hey Ren…" Jaune's got the attention of Ren who was walking in silent and haven't said a word this entire time " …Did you notice anything weird about our friends when I was passing by them?" Ren ponder a bit about that to find the right answer.

"Now you mention it, they have been acting strange since now"

"And do you know what is the cause of them giving me weird looks?" For some reason, Jaune asked what is the cause of his friends sudden change of character since he haven't ' _NOTICE'_ it yet.

"I have no idea Jaune, but I think you just drop it, it might be probably nothing, perhaps they have a problem in the personal life that they don't want us in it"

"Are you sure that was it and last time I check, Nora and Pyrrha are giving me weird looks as well" Jaune looks around to see if any of his friends are there, hopefully there are none as Jaune catch a breath.

"Relax Jaune, I am sure Pyrrha and Nora are just looking out for you and I' m at most certain that they don't have a problem with you" Jaune gives Ren a nervous look that says 'are you sure?'.

"Is that what you're thinking about? Thinking they have a problem with you since they are giving you weird looks " Jaune nervously nod.

Ren laughs a little. "Oh come on, Jaune , they are your friends, perhaps your best friends and me as well, they will never have a problem with you because you are the nicest person here in Beacon Academy, so calm down man"

Jaune ponder a bit of what Ren said. Yeah, sure as hell he was the nicest person in Beacon and never intend to make an enemy in his friends, perhaps it was just nothing .

Jaune laugh a little "Yeah, you're probably right Ren, it might be nothing" Ren smile as Jaune got out of his state of guilt or something.

"Now that's the spirit, now come on we got class to attend to"

Jaune smile and goes running along with Ren to go to 's class, as Jaune was running along with him, Ren was thinking something in his mind.

'You're doom, you dense idiot' Ren frown at what he thought because he knew exactly why Jaune's friends or most of his friend were sending him weird looks, the reason why most of Jaune's friends, which are girls who were giving Jaune looks is that they are starting to get impatient, impatient of the fact that they are giving hints or affection to a dense motherfucker and plus they are waiting for too long so they are going to have to use force. Ren knew why are the girls giving Jaune looks because if Jaune still doesn't connect it, then Ren will be there to help him connect the whole situation. Meaning Ren will be Jaune's wing man for short. (Is that right?)

Jaune and Ren walks into the classroom and find their teammates and friends sitting already on the desk. So Jaune took a seat beside Pyrrha as Ren took a spot beside Nora because somebody got to watch over Nora.

"Hey Jaune, How are you feeling?" Pyrrha asked before the class starts.

"Oh, I' m feeling fine, I just hope this day will go splendidly " Jaune said as he prepares a notebook and a pen.

"Okay," she simply answers with a smile that sends chills down your spine 'Don't worry Jaune, soon you will be mine' Pyrrha said in her mind as she giggle 'I will show you the ropes'.

Jaune just had a chill down his spine, now to him that was a bad sign, but it was probably nothing as Jaune just shrugs it off.

As Jaune was about to do something else, he caught Pyrrha staring at him and when he caught her staring at him, she immediately turns her head in a different direction.

'That was weird' Jaune thought, but right now he needs to copy notes.

But why the hell is he going to copy notes, is just going to talk about his youth and his hunter days again, but Jaune needs to be prepared for anything.

walks and in and said.

"Today class were going to study a new lesson or a new Grimm to be precise, now this Grimm is a spider, it's called Arachne, Rank C….." Port trailed off as some are a bit surprise, that he is already taking this seriously by talking about Grimm, mostly he keeps talking about his hunter days, but looks like his talking serious business here about the Grimm and especially his talking one of the powerful Grimm right away.

"Now students, don't try to hunt this Grimm down alone because this Grimm's size is about 9 meters in length approximately 5 times an average human's height and 3 meters in height twice that of an average human. Blades jut out from the legs to allow for close-quarters combat" Port pause for a moment to look at the student's reaction, some are feared, calm, while others are hype, and have a hunger for battle face, he looks at them with stern eyebrows.

"The Arachne is very powerful if you're alone, but with the right strategy and a bit of teamwork you can take it down. Approach this type of Grimm with great caution. Surroundings and ambushing this Grimm is advised for best tactic. It can also shoot strong strings of sturdy silk at 180 mph to catch humans by surprise and draw them in for the kill." Some of the student's are taking down notes as others are a bit interested in the lesson.

"Now that being said, this Grimm is surprisingly fast for its size so be careful, but this is not a powerful Grimm as you think it might be a powerful Grimm ,but it's not. All types of strong opponents have their weakness so aim for the joints because that is probably the only part that is not armored" one student raise his hand up for a question.

"Question, what do we if we get caught by the strings, you said it was strong so how do we cut it"

"That is simple, cut it with your aura" the student put's his arm down as he got the answer, some or all of the students finally learn something in class that doesn't evolve his hunter-.

"Ah, back in the, I use to fight this Grimm when I was just a lad-" never mind, some of the student's moan in annoyance as they slump down in their seats, but the new Grimm was surprisingly interesting, they did learn a bit of Grimm today.

* * *

"That was surprisingly interesting" Pyrrha said as team RWBY and JNPR were walking down to the Mess hall.

"I agree, we finally learn a new Grimm besides the old ones" Yang said as she stretches her arms in the air.

The two teams talk and eat as Pyrrha ask Jaune to follow her, this got the attention of everyone. Ren can feel the atmosphere just change to a killer intent so he thought.

'Looks like Pyrrha is making her move already, but the others aren't too happy about that' Ren thought as Yang's eyes just turn red for a moment as Nora was chewing in on her pancakes really hard, Ruby was sharping the tip of her weapon, Crescent Rose with an unhappy evil look, Weiss was reloading in some dust charges in her weapon Myrtenaster, Blake close her favorite book for some reason with yellow cat eyelids that are glowing with anger.

'I think I better watch over Jaune if he's so close to die' Ren did as he finish his last bit of meal, leaving the girls with their thoughts.

He heads to the locker room to get his equipment, hell will start soon.

* * *

Jaune follow Pyrrha, while Pyrrha lead Jaune to their room which is quite far away from the mess hall. Pyrrha opens the door for Jaune to enter.

Jaune walks into the center of the room and looks at the window to see the beautiful things outside of Beacon or probably the building of Vale.

"So what do you need Pyrrha?" Jaune said as he totally ignores Pyrrha as she was about to do something.

That until…

Jaune heard a locking sound from behind which he turns around to find a Spartan with a ball gag, some rope and a… knife?

"Oh, nothing Jaune, I just want _you,_ " she said as she slowly walks to Jaune with an evil grin.

"Ah…. Pyrrha, what are you going to do with those things? Pyrrha? Pyrrha? PYRRHA!"

 **Aaaannnnd that's a wrap people and I know that I should of keep going to not leave you with cliffhangers,but that's is my limit okay and most of you know me because I intend to make a 10k word chapter ,but that feeling is gone, I don't why, it must be that chapter I put out on JAW, the third chapter was 10k letter word and since I release that chapter, my vibe of making long chapters or stories are now gone for some reason, but that doesn't stop me for making a story so I' m still find for now , but Jaune is not and the reason why I made this story is that I haven't seen (probably) one yandere story about Jaune, the ones I have seen of a yandere story is a fanfic called scars and that was my probably the first fanfic that I read since came to ,anyways that story is about Ruby going crazy on Weiss that she torture her for it and Blake which is just a dream of Blakes and Yes I am a yandere lover or should I say yandere king (I also make some yandere art's just for my amusement or for fun) anywas I better stop my babbling, so leave a review (please be gentle) on what of you think of my story. (please be really gentle (that's what she said))  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So in the first chapter of Yandere Academy, I am so sorry for (I think) so many grammatical errors and I was seriously trying to find a way to stop that, but it keeps happening so I don't know what do.**

* * *

" **So it's true, when all is said and done, grief is the price we pay for love."** **  
** **―** **E.A. Bucchianeri** **,** _ **Brushstrokes of a Gadfly**_

Never before in Jaune's life that he was so terrified of the fact that his partner, best friend was acting all weird and the most things that terrified him more is her face, looks like the face of a predator hunting down its prey with a kill intent and I mean literally with a killer intent because she is smiling crazy.

"Pyrrha, you freaking me out, stop it already!" Jaune was trying to talk some sense in the red head Spartan, but it didn't work, she continues to walk slowly to Jaune as he walks backwards slowly.

"Oh come on Jaune~, I just want to play with you and just kiss you on the lips" Pyrrha said as she licks her lips with glee.

Jaune panic in his mind _' what to do?! what to do?! what to do?!-'_ over and over again, until _'ah!'_ he found a solution.

Jaune turn's around and goes to the window, he looks down to the ground on how far was it and it was very far and yes people, he will jump off the window, Jaune has a choice, he didn't want to stay here in the room with a hungry lion to know what will it do to him so it was either this or the beast.

Jaune step on a drawer of his team to give him a little boost, he counts to 1, 2, 3 and he jumps, thinking that he will catch a tree branch or something and plus he put just enough aura to his legs to impact his fall if he doesn't make it or is he-

 _~WAPUSH~_

Time slowed as Jaune looks back at the window of what was that sound, he saw Pyrrha, with an evil happy smile that looks almost like Jeff the killer, she was holding a rope that is very straight for some reason until he looks at the rope to where it was heading and the rope was tangled or tied to his ankle.

Jaune almost make a terrified face while he was still in the air, but Pyrrha pulled the rope towards her with just enough strength for Jaune to come back in the room with the sound of his body making impact to the floor _*THUD*_.

"Ow, that hurt a little" Jaune said as he was getting up, but he meets Pyrrha, face to face, meaning his face is an inch or very close to Pyrrha's face.

"Um…." Jaune trailed off as he was trying to grab something to hit Pyrrha, with it while she is distracted by looking at her face, but there none.

"You look hurt Jaune~…" she said in an evil sarcastic voice "… let me help you with that, " she grabs both of Jaune's hands and drag him to her bed, she slams Jaune to her bed leaving a little broken Jaune, it's a good thing that his aura was about to heal him.

"Um… Pyrrha, I think we're going to be late for Professor Oobleck's class so I suggest that we go right now" Jaune tried again to reason her out , but it didn't work again.

"Oh, don't worry Jaune, I told Professor Oobleck that you're really sick and that i have to watch over you until you get well, so that means I' m going to watch over you all day, isn't that great!" Pyrrha exclaim as she gets the ropes to tie his legs and hands on each bedpost, Jaune struggle to get loose, but fail as Pyrrha successfully tie each leg and hands to each bedpost.

Jaune was trying to hard struggle to get free, but it still failed and that make Pyrrha giggle.

"Oh Jaune, seeing you struggle like that makes me blush and warm inside" Pyrrha notice that Jaune was about to scream, so she jumps and lands on Jaune's stomach that make him hurt a little.

"Ah ah ah, no screaming while we play" Pyrrha brings out a ball gag and put's it in Jaune's mouth, then she stands up to look at Jaune.

As he whimpers and struggling at the same time, it was an awesome sight to see. The sound of him whimper on the ball gag is so cute that make Pyrrha turn on and seeing him struggle was also making her turn on and it was kind of hot for Jaune. 'Welp, no time to waste, hurry up and go for it Pyrrha before some else disturbs you're private time' Pyrrha nod as she hears her other self talking to her.

As for Jaune, he didn't know what to feel, other than the fact that Pyrrha was going super crazy that make him having second thoughts about her or something, the other fact was he feeling aroused by this, it was kind of a weird moment for him to be aroused in a time like this, but he got no time to think about that as he struggle some more.

"Don't worry Jaune…" she began as she lays down beside Jaune "… this will all be over after I' am done with you," she says as she licks Jaune at the chick and kiss him at the neck.

Jaune was blushing super hard here, he needs to find a way to get free or other than that pray to Mounty Oum that someone will save him.

Jaune sees next is that Pyrrha was undressing him slowly.

While she was undressing him, Pyrrha was mumbling to herself. "I will start from the upper body before I move down to his pants where the real fun begins"

As Pyrrha was undressing him, she blushes plus turn on really hard.

She had witnessed a half naked man that has 6 pack abs and they look really rough, she is now drooling over Jaune like a mad hungry dog for its food until something occurred in her mind that made her smile.

"It's hot in here don't you think?" Jaune only looks away in response.

"I think I better take off my uniform as well" this got Jaune's attention that made him really want to look away as long as possible as Pyrrha smirk.

Jaune was looking away really hard to not make eye contact with Pyrrha's eyes that until…

"Oh Jaaauuunnee~, look over heeeeerrrrrrreeee~" Pyrrha said with a smirk.

Jaune was trying his best not to look at Pyrrha, but curiosity got the better of him so he looks, but it made him regret to look.

 _*ACHOO*_

Jaune shoots out blood from his nose because right in front of him was a half naked girl that is sitting on his stomach.

"Like what you see Jaune?" Pyrrha giggle as Jaune recover from his nosebleed until Pyrrha feels something from behind.

"Looks like your partner here likes what it sees as well," she said as Pyrrha lick Jaune's chest that made him even harder.

Pyrrha was continuously kept licking Jaune's upper half as her hand explore what was in his pants.

"OooOoo, looks like you're really hard my knight" Pyrrha grabs the knife and was about to cut Jaune on the chest, but something occurred in her mind.

' _Should I go first the knife or the hard sword of Jaune, Oh, I can't decide, I think I should go first the hard sword under Jaune's pants while I'll cut him Oh! That's a wonderful idea,"_ she put's away the knife and begins to unbutton his pants until she heard something that drop on the ground…

She looks at her sides to find where did the object fall on until she locks eyes on a green pipe in the center of the room.

"That looks like-"

 **BANG!**

* * *

 **Anndd cliffhangers I know that you hate them, but I love leaving people in suspense and you probably ask why Pyrrha haven't gone to the what's under the pants, well I was about to do that, but I got to let Jaune stay as a virgin because if he doesn't stay a virgin then that will be OOC I think, anyways, some of you think that Pyrrha is the OOC well let me explain about that, since the past few months or is it been two years since the release of RWBY, in the original story, Pyrrha is trying so hard to make Jaune see her love for him but still doesn't see it and until now HE STILL DOESN'T SEE IT, so anyways, I made Pyrrha that way because I can see the stress in her eyes as she makes obvious hints to the dense idiot, plus it's obvious that Pyrrha has a crush on Jaune so Pyrrha get's first dibs as everyone waits in line, but hey, looks like Pyrrha's raping mission is come to halt, I wonder who save Jaune, hmmmm, anyways, leave a review. Hate it, love it or ect.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooooo, I need a beta reader, help.**

* * *

 **Pride works frequently under a dense mask, and will often assume the garb of humility.**

 **-Adam Clarke**

 **BANG!**

Pyrrha can't see a thing as her vision was filled with nothing, but smoke. She tried to find her weapon or find out who was the attacker, but only found a fist heading her way.

She hit the ground with a sound of a thud, completely knocking her out.

As the smoke clears off , Jaune saw a long green sleeved shirt with white pants and black shoes. The attacker had the signature pink lining of his black hair, it was Ren who save Jaune from death (also saving Jaune's virginity).

"It's a good thing I just came in time to save your virginity, Jaune," he commented as he goes to Jaune's side while Jaune just slump on his bed as a sign that ' _Thank the holy Oum above that someone save me'._

"Don't worry Jaune, I 'll get you out of here" Ren said as his gun just came out of his sleeve to cut the ropes and help Jaune up and give him his equipment.

"You better get ready because hell will be upon us" Ren said as he grabs Pyrrha, of course he covers her breast, to tie her on a chair with cloths of course.

"What do you me-" Jaune was interrupted by a slap to the face.

"Jaune just put on your equipment" Ren said calmly as Jaune rub his chin that Ren slap at.

"I was just curious" he mumble, but Ren heard it.

Ren guards the door with guns at the ready as Jaune change to his uniform to his combat gear.

"Hey Ren, what's going on?" Jaune asked again as Ren just stare at the door with guns at the ready, but he answered Jaune's question nonetheless.

"They are coming," he simply answers as Jaune was a bit confused. (Please don't take that out of context)

"What do you mean "they are coming"?" Jaune asked again.

"Meaning Team RWBY, Nora and Pyrrha are coming after you," he is still staring at the door with great focus with guns ready to blaze.

But that answer simply terrified Jaune in such a way "W-wh-wh" Jaune was stuttering, but Ren answered to keep Jaune a live much more further.

"Why they're after you? Because you dense…" Jaune look dumb folds "… those girls were giving hints of affection to win over your heart, but you're so dense that they can't take it anymore so they have to use force to get to you or your heart. In simple terms, they love you" Ren explains as Jaune was absorbing in the new information.

' _Love?... Pyrrha was acting all weird because she love me… she almost rape me because she love me… and did the others feel the same way… have I haven't seen they're obvious hints until now….Love? Huh? I-"_ Jaune was, however disturbed by a wake Spartan.

"Ren, when I get out of here I am going to tie you on a tree in a forest filled with Grimm" she hiss at Ren, but he simply crossed his arms and go to the other side of the room as he let Jaune stand in front of Pyrrha.

"Oh hey Jaune, if you let me get out of here we can continue our little fun" Pyrrha said as Jaune was just thinking about something to do.

"Come on-" Pyrrha was, however, interrupted by Jaune kissing her on the forehead that made her shock of what Jaune did. He kiss her, Jaune kiss her, (while she was tied up on a chair) she can't believe it, but she shakes the thought away as Jaune back up and stare into her eyes.

"I' m sorry" Pyrrha was confused.

"I' am sorry for not seeing your love or your feelings for me, I can't believe that you are given obvious hints that I ignore and are they that obvious?!..." Pyrrha was so shocked that Jaune finally understand"…*ahem* sorry, please forgive me Pyrrha I was so stupid to not notice" Jaune takes a step back as Ren smile with eyes close as he nod. Pyrrha was about to say something, but Jaune beat her to it.

"Pyrrha…" he began "… I-" Jaune was interrupted by a door that slam him to the floor.

"Don't say it Jaune!" Ren help Jaune to not get crush even more by the door, but they all look at who was the person that crush the door open.

Jaune got terrified as the person who crush the door was none other Yang Xiao Long with Red eyes, burning hair, and a deploy Ember Celica that is locked and ready to punch something

Jaune take a step back with his hand on the handle of his sword, It was shaking, whether he want's to fight Yang with his sword or just bring it out just to intimidate her, but he was at ease as Ren goes to Yang or in front of Yang.

"Yang, please calm yourself, Pyrrha is tied up so you got nothing to worry about," he said as Yang looks to her right that a Spartan was trying to get herself free from struggling, that ease her anger.

"Good, now I was-" Yang was however being interrupted by an aura infuse palm to the stomach.

Ren goes for more aura infuse palms to the stomach at a rather quick rate, he pauses and let one hand being ready at his side.

"I will kill you" that was Yang's last words as Ren sent his last aura infuse palm to her stomach with a lot of aura being put in it.

Yang was sent back a couple of meters away from the room to hit the wall outside the room or rather she was sent back to her room which is team RWBY's dorm that is just across from team JNPR's room.

As she was sent to her room and land on a drawer that she almost crush, Ren goes to Jaune and push him to go to the window, but they pause as they feel an intense aura coming from the back.

It wasn't Pyrrha who was still tied up on a chair that she fall to the ground after that little event with the door being destroyed, it was Yang who was getting up from the attacks that Ren sent.

" _ **Where are you two going, huh?!"**_ Yang's appearance right now is a dark red mist that is right behind her as her eyes just turning to pure blood crimson red, her hair turning to dark yellow with flames that is coming out of it, but what's more terrifying is her face and weapons. Her face was sending them the chills because she was smiling crazy and her weapons just upgrade for some reason, it has a triple barrel that has triple bullets, it was like a machine gun, but the problem is that It's not a machine gun, it was a shotgun that looks like a machine gun, plus, the worse part of it was her being on fire, well, only her arms because if she was full flaming then she would have burned the dorm right now.

' _Huh, that's new'_ Jaune thought as Ren just stare at her.

Ren just simply looks at her, then grabs Jaune's hoodie and jumps of the window.

" _ **Oh, you can't run that far,"**_ she walks slowly to the window and jumps leaving a struggling Pyrrha.

* * *

 **Looks like Yang is going full Yandere mode, what will happen to our two hunters? Will they live? Or die by Yang's Yandere mode? Well, you just have to wait and sorry again for the cliffhangers, I can't believe I just give you guys cliffhangers three in a row, I should be a shame, but anyways. Leave a review, love it, hate it or etc.**

 **P.S. I need a beta reader so that this stupid grammar error and other stuff will be stopped (No Offense) soooo… help.**

 **(Leave a review (please be gentle))**

 **Whoops, how about I make an Omake? This is my first time making an Omake so yeah, also, this Omake is not part of my story or not connected, it is connected with the… original… story, plus, I am only doing this to satisfy your hunger or ease your anger for such a cliffhanger.**

* * *

In an empty void that is dark purplish, came two people.

One is a long hair blond boy with a cloak that mostly cover his body and a floating device right in front of him and two is a probably mid age child that is reading a comic book that is thick to not get bored.

' _Ten thousand years have probably passed since I became God'_ Jaune talk in his mind as he continued staring at the floating device right in front of him and heard a yawn from his side.

"*Yaaaaahhh*, hey Jaune, I've read this manga for over ten thousand times already…" Neo whine as she flips to a page"… I'm so tired of it." She flips to a page again as Jaune was still staring at the device.

"I want something else to play with…" she pause as she reads a part in the comic"…why not create something with your powers as god already?"

"Creating a world without Pyrrha is meaningless-" Jaune was interrupted as Neo goes under Jaune to go sit on his lap to stop him staring at the scroll for once. The scroll's contents is-

7/28 4:30 [Signal Jr. High]

Pyrrha's father protected the third world Pyrrha.

He's hurt.

A woman who seems to be Pyrrha's mother Is protecting her, too.

7/28 4:57 [Singal Jr. High]

Pyrrha's dead.

"It doesn't change anything even if you're down…" she pause as she too look at the contents of the scroll "… The Second and Third Worlds are separated, just create a women here if you want"

"You'll understand it when you find someone you like, Neo"

"You're the only person here…" Neo trail off as she was finding the next sentence to say "…And I like you"

Jaune chuckled " That's not the kind of "like" I' m talking about"

' _I wonder what happened to the Third world's Pyrrha after that…'_ Jaune lay down as he keeps staring at the scroll while Neo went back to reading _'Does she have a happy life? Though, she will never hear how much I worry for her. It's all in the distant past now. All I have is this last Diary entry'_ Jaune starts to cry as he closes his eyes until…

The words on the scroll startled the two.

"What?" Neo questioned.

"The dairy…" Jaune trail off as Neo floats to Jaune's scroll or side.

"Will the future change for Pyrrha , Now?" she questioned.

"Pyrrha?!"

 **CRACK! WHAMP!**

The two got blind as the light was shining on them, Jaune stands up to see what had transpired.

 **WHAMP!—WHAMP!**

Some part of the sky's void braking apart.

Jaune laugh a little " How can she do that?" She's too reckless."

From the hole in the sky came a girl with red hair, green eyes and wearing pajamas.

"Jaune" she said as she looks down to find him until she jumps down to be caught by Jaune.

"Jaune!" she shouted.

She got caught by Jaune and laughs a little.

"Pyrrha!"

"Jaune!" they both exclaim.

"Pyrrha, how did you do that?" He questioned.

She laughs "Jaune, let's leave that for later!"

"Our promise!"

"Promise?"

"A promise long long ago!"

"What was it?"

"To see the stars together! Right? Jaune!"

7/28 [?]

Pyrrha and Jaune became one

* * *

 **And that's Dead end people or should I say happy end, if you notice that the Omake I made was from Mirai Nikki A.K.A episode 26 were Yukki became god, and that was a great ending, a heart warming ending because I keep rewatching it, but what bother me is why are they making a new world? The original god stated that they can't bring back the dead to life which is bull, but they still make a world, meh, I don't complain it's still a great anime. Welp, that's it, hate it, love it or etc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, chapter 4 woo, I never made it this far before, this is a first for me, oh, I almost forgot, I was thinking of not going to let Neo, Glynda, Cinder, Emerald, the twins, Velvet, Coco, Penny, hmmm who else….. I think that's it anyway, I will probably not let them in the story, but I will let them in for the action that awaits this story, why, because Jaune will not survive that so many Yandere at once, but I am thinking about it Hmmm, maybe a poll and if that doesn't work, then just vote on the reviews, this might turn like that fanfic that I read, it was called "Jaune Arc: King of Harem" if you read the story then you know what I mean.**

 **Edit:My explanation to why the chapter has change is down below. So sorry for the people who like the original chapter.**

* * *

 _ **"We wanted the freedom to love. We wanted the freedom to choose. Now we have to fight for it."**_ _ **  
**_ _ **―**_ _ **Lauren Oliver**_ _ **,**_ _ **Requiem**_

Jaune and Ren where currently behind the Cross Continnental Transmit tower, why, well because the tower is pretty big for its size and both of them were breathing heavily on running so fast to get away from Yang plus they got no ideas on where to hide so this is their only option until they figure up a plan.

Their first plan of hiding was going to Emerald Forest, but they declined on that option because of obvious reasons.

Second part of their plan was going to Glynda to report an angry beast in Beacon, but for Jaune he doesn't want his friends to be blamed for their actions so option two is out.

Last part of their plan was hiding in the library, but they don't want to let Yang go on a rampage in the library for reckless action and destroying school property, they will have to pay its own their money since they don't have in a moment.

Jaune was seriously getting frustrated at making a plan to stop Yang since fighting is out of the question because fighting Yang will result in death or making things worse than before.

Jaune slump down on the ground to sit down as Ren has been quiet as always.

"Ren, thanks for saving me" Jaune said as he stares at the light blue sky with clouds sprinkle around.

"No mention it, I have to since Pyrrha was going to stab you" Jaune pause for a moment as a image of him being tied up on a bed as Pyrrha was toying with him and almost rape him.

He shook his head to let the mental image out of his mind.

"What are we going to do?" Jaune question.

""We"?" Ren question.

"No Jaune, you have to do this by yourself…" Ren trail off as Jaune's face was terrified and stun.

"But why?" he said as he was shaking with fear.

Ren sigh as he goes to Jaune and put his hands on his shoulders .

"Look Jaune, it's been 2 months of us being students of beacon and you just realize it now a few of our friends have feelings for you because I told you to keep you survive" Ren stare at Jaune's eyes to only see fear and guilt in the boy.

"You have been so dense you know that, so dense that you ignore their affection, their feelings for you and I already help you… I think I have helped you a lot lately so you must do this by yourself. I am not a type of guy that helps a person with his love life problems, it's love so I have no business with it because it's personal to them and I will only make things worse if I intervene" Jaune was still scared, still shaking in his mind.

"So this is somehow your fault in a way so your screwed, but man up Jaune, they won't kill you because…" Ren paused as he slap Jaune's cheek very hard.

"I said be brave Jaune. Stop being scared, you're a hunter -in-training and you improve a lot well with some of our help so use the lesson you learn with Pyrrha that time or echoed the advice that team RWBY gave you to improve"

Jaune just stare at Ren until he did a long sigh "Okay, I will stop being scared and face them" Jaune said as he stands up with confidence and determination in his eyes.

"Good, now I can go do my errands" Ren casually walk away as Jaune said.

"See ya around Ren!" Ren just wave a hand as he was walking.

Jaune just watch Ren walk as he put a hand to his cheek on where Ren slap him, it's a good thing that his aura have been unlocked to heal injuries.

"I wonder what will I do?" he question himself because he doesn't know how to approach Yang.

He knows he's being loved by 6 six girls, that's for sure and he knows a lot about love because of his seven sisters.

He just don't know how to approach Yang when she is in that state, he doesn't want him to be an idiot and just casually walk to Yang.

He needs a plan, a foolproof plan.

" _ **There you are,"**_ came from behind, but Jaune doesn't need to know who that is.

The plan was him running to the airship while screaming like a girl. What a perfect plan.

' _Run and live now that is an idea I can get behind'_ Jaune thought as he started running to the airship, but suddenly stop as there is none.

He forgot that Beacon was still having class so there is no airship while there was classes or that the airship had already left.

Jaune's second idea was going to the cliffs, he looks behind him and saw Yang running toward him at a rather fast pace.

Jaune put's some aura in his feet to go a little faster, he saw the launch pad so he runs toward them.

He jumps on the launch pad as there was a click sound.

The launch pad shot Jaune straight to the sky heading for Emerald forest, it's a good thing he is a little more skilled now.

He draws his sword and shield out, he brings forward his shield to punch through the trees as he saw a tree trunk, so he stabs the tree trunk, it slows him a little and puts some aura into his legs to brace the impact.

Jaune landed in a crouch position as his sword and shield were at his side.

' _Nail it'_ he thought as he started running to complete no where.

* * *

 **WITH YANG**

Yang just saw Jaune have been shot to Emerald Forest, she grin as she steps on a launch pad and got shot as well.

Yang's landing strategy was something a little different as she is heading face first on the ground.

 **BOOOMM!**

* * *

 **BACK TO JAUNE**

Jaune was still running in Emerald Forest, he just heard an explosion not far away, he's guess is that was Yang.

"I need to hide first then think of a plan to stop Yang" Jaune looks around to find a perfect spot to hide than think of a plan.

Jaune goes to a tree and started claiming it to not get killed while he was hiding and thinking of a plan.

' _Think Jaune think, what is a better way to calm Yang down'_ silence went on as Jaune was thinking of a way to calm Yang down.

There are so many ways to calm Yang down, first is knock her out with a powerful blow that she doesn't know it's coming, or second is getting some ice and throw it at her, or third is to shake Yang really hard so that she will get confused, or lastly is a passionate kiss.

Jaune shiver at the thought, but it feels like it's the best option seeing how the first, second, and third has its flaws or errors.

Jaune was having second thoughts about kissing Yang and plus it's his first kiss soooooo….

"Ah, screw it, calming Yang down is more important than me having my first kiss" Jaune said as he notices a beowolf was strolling around.

He looks to his surrounding if that beowolf was alone and it looks like it is.

Jaune silently unsheathe his sword and waited for the beowolf to get closer to his tree.

The beowolf was sniffing around, for sure it tracked a scent, but there was no enemy that until something stab it's head.

It was Jaune's sword, when the beowolf was getting closer, he jumps and aims his sword at the head.

"Now that's down I…need…" Jaune trail off as the beowolf he just killed got friends and he was pretty sure that there was no Grimm around, just a lone wolf, but the rest of the pack come out of the bushes surrounding Jaune.

Jaune unfolds his shield and prepare for them to attack, but none attack in a moment so he takes the first move.

"I always want to practice my skills on live targets," he said aloud as he slashes forward.

* * *

 **WITH YANG**

Yang was casually walking on a path that could lead to Jaune, how does she know for sure that she is taking a path to Jaune? Well, let's just say that she can smell him and to be honest, Yang was a bit amuses that Jaune was smelling like a girl, it must be some kind of perfume that he uses.

Yang shakes the thought as she goes on the path she is taking until a sentence echo in her mind.

' _Don't hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die'_ Yang just laugh a little as she smirks and then deploys her babies, then she starting running until an Ursa was blocking her way, nonetheless she still keep going.

The Ursa notice Yang so it will try and slice her, but Yang punched the Grimm already leaving a rather big hole in its chest.

Yang was amazed by her power so she experiment a little.

She punches the ground was still running which leaves the result of her going at super speed.

She keeps doing it over and over again to gain more speed, eventually she will reach Jaune in no time.

* * *

 **WITH JAUNE**

Jaune was currently killing the last beowolf.

He slumps to the ground to take a rest from fighting that many Grimm and he can't believe that he survived and he can't help to feel proud of himself of his work .

Jaune stands up and dust himself of, well, let's just say that he dust himself off as he was totally covered in Grimm blood.

Until he heard a bang and he already knows who that is.

So he goes back to the tree that he claims earlier and wait for Yang.

Yang was stilling running using her weapons, Ember Ceilca, to speed her up a bit until she halts to a group of dead beowolf.

The corpses of the beowolfs were starting to burn, leaving not a single skin behind.

She inspects them feeling that this has been just a minute ago until she started sniffing.

She grins and leaves the corpses to burn.

Jaune sigh in relief that Yang didn't know that he was up on a tree. Jaune was about to jump off the tree, but he felt pain for some reason, it's very odd to feel pain in a time like this, but he soon found out why he felt pain.

He felt pain because he was punched from behind going to a few bushes that break his fall, he saw red eyes to where the punch came from and revealed Yang with that smirk that she have.

" **You must have thought that I left right? But sadly I found your scent to where you are hiding and nice perfume Jaune"** Yang says as she jumps off the tree to land in front of Jaune.

Jaune was still broken from that punch, that powerful punch, he was able to heal some of his injuries, but has no power to move.

" **Don't worry Jaune, soon it will all be over"** Yang walks slowly to Jaune as he started crawling.

She grabs Jaune and throw him to a tree, why? Well, she wanted to let Jaune be more broken and not have the power to stand up that's why.

Jaune's vision began to fade as laughing was the last thing he heard.

" _ **We are going to have so much fun~"**_ Yang said as she grabs Jaune and carry him on her shoulder.

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST**

Jaune started to wake up as the sky was starting to turn orange, it must be afternoon he thought.

His injuries were quickly healed for some reason and he has the power to stand up now.

But he soon found out that he was tied… again. On a broken tree trunk that was laying on the ground, his hands and legs were tied to the ground leaving him open defenselessly.

Speaking of open, he soon found out that he was just wearing boxers, this got Jaune terrified, he hopes that Yang didn't throw his gear away, he eventually found his gear sitting on the ground far away from him, he deadpan.

He knew that Yang sadistic, but not sadistic of him being naked and tied up where his clothes and weapon was inches away from him.

And speaking of Yang, he found himself alone.

"I hope your ready for some fun lover boy" spoke too soon, he turns to his right and found Yang with only her wearing….her panty and bra?!.

This shot Jaune a nosebleed, two people naked in an infested Grimm forest where that one person was tied up and being raped by a woman.

Jaune only thought was.

" _WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME!"_

* * *

 **Whoo finish, now you may be wondering why I change chapter 4, well someone said that Ren was ruining the story, at first I was confuse until I realize it, he said Ren was being Jaune's protector and the summary for the story is Jaune was going to get tear up lim from lim and that particular summary doesn't have Ren in it so Jaune is on his own on this story, like Ren was playing a big role to the story so he doesn't like that since this is only a Jaune fic were talking about but don't worry, Ren will help Jaune in a few short scenes, Jaune needs to man up on this one, take care of it on his own so yeah.**

 **Leave a review, hate it, love it or ect.**

 **(I still need a beta reader so that this story will not be suffering from grammar errors and some other stuff soo help please)**

 **(And also, need i remind you that the vote is a tie so you may vote now if you want)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I looked at chapter 4 of how was my work until it put me to great shame, I am pretty sure that there is still wrong grammars in one of my chapters (probably a lot) so I deeply apologize for that. I still need a beta reader so that this will be a successful story, so you can happily PM me so that we can get down to business. There is a poll in my account that will change everything in this story or change Jaune's life, the reason for that poll was if I was going to make every girl in RWBY world a Yandere in this story, someone was expecting for every girl to be a Yandere, but I was thinking I not going to, but my other half doesn't agree with my other half so with decided a poll instead for you to choose if we- I mean I am going to make Jaune's life ten times more fun by adding all of the girls In RWBY a Yandere so you may choose , I almost forgot, the people who read chapter four, please read it again since I change it since a guy pointed out something what was wrong with it so check it.**

 **(You may wanna decided now because last time I check, the vote is a tie so break the tie now)**

* * *

 **To fear love is to fear life, and those who fear life are already three parts dead.**

 **-Bertrand Russell**

Jaune was thinking what was worse, him being killed by Grimm or getting raped by a woman. He can't think what was even worse than him being rape, but he doesn't have the time to think about his current predicament right now because Yang was going to him with the same things he seen earlier with Pyrrha, but a little different somehow with a couple of more things that made him terrified to no end.

Yang's things were a ball gag, knife, vibrators for men, a box of condoms for some reason, blindfold, electric pads for some reason again, a syringe with a really long needle, and lastly some (bondage) garments that are pure black.

Jaune didn't know if he was in the world of Remnant anymore because when he looks at the things that Yang carries, he began to imagine that he was in some weird porn video or anime porn video. Whatever the cost, he must get out of the bindings or must escape at all cost.

Yang was beside Jaune who is really trying his best to get loose or struggle to get loose. Yang was really turned on of Jaune struggling, she found it cute in a way for her.

His blond hair that ignites the surroundings with pure yellow light that goes with those beautiful color blue eyes the shows the beautiful ocean waves and don't get her started on his abs, his abs were solid hard, and lastly his handsome face was so priceless, it made Yang wanted to faint, but she got interrupted by Jaune who was talking.

"Um… Yang? Can you let me go so that we can oh, I don't know, like put on some clothes and go back to our dorms" Jaune nervously said as Yang smiled.

"Nope," she simply answered as Jaune just struggle even more.

"You're not going anywhere Jaune, don't worry about the Grimm, I clear all of the Grimm in this area using my last energy in that awesome state I was in" Yang says as she is preparing the items for "fun".

Jaune just look to the other direction as he deadpan _'the Grimm is not what I am worried about'_.

"Anyways, you're not going anywhere as we have some fun together and the forest is the best hiding place and the perfect place for making out or romantic place for just the two of us" Yang said as her eyes glow blood red for a minute making Jaune look away.

"So be a good boy and put on this ball gag" she grabs the ball gag and tries to put it into Jaune's mouth who shook his head to not let it strap it on, but… _" Oh Jaune ~look over here~"_ again, Jaune got curious, until-

 _*ACHOO*_

Jaune shots out his blood again from his nose, leaving his mouth widely open for a ball gag to strap it.

What Jaune saw is Yang smirks dirty with her big breast showing and let me tell, he saw gold right there.

Meanwhile, Jaune's mouth is still open for-

"Hah, gotcha" Yang said as she tighten the strap around Jaune's mouth, leaving Jaune only to say muffle sounds.

"Now, let me put this blindfold on you" so she did, as Jaune can only see darkness.

"Oh! You look so hot and sexy Jaune!" she exclaimed while Jaune just deadpan.

Yang grabs the (bondage) garments as she puts it on Jaune and damn, Yang almost fainted because Jaune was looking like a…. What's the word?... Like a male porn star.

The bonda- I mean the (bondage) garments were just only a pair of underwear that is black with a doggy collar that is also black and that underwear has a hole for Jaune's partner to come out.

"Wow, that is big Jaune, I am impressed" Yang was amazed by Jaune's thing.

Yang goes on top of Jaune reverse meaning her head was in the area where the crotch is while her crotch is at Jaune's head well almost at Jaune's head.

"Let me give you a nice hand job" Yang says as she lay down so that she is comfortable with her playing around Jaune's dick.

She started juggling Jaune's balls around making Jaune blush with a muffled sound of pleasure.

"Mffff!" Yang just smirks as she heard that so she takes off her panties so that Jaune can smell her pussy.

She lowers her pussy even more so that Jaune can smell it while she licks Jaune's dick as she jiggle his balls all at once.

Her tongue goes up and down, licking the head of Jaune's dick, back and forth as she is licking Jaune's balls a few times and goes back up to the head while her tongue is still connected, she separates her tongue from Jaune's dick as she uses her hands to rub his dick.

As she was rubbing her hands up and down, the saliva made the motion even better because it's making it even more smooth with each motion.

While Yang was giving Jaune a wonder hand job, Jaune's reactions were a bit amusing since he was about to blow all of his juice.

Yang isn't noticing that Jaune was about to blow, she moves her hands even more hard and fast making Jaune scream in pleasure or desire to escape the torture.

Jaune was about to blow until Yang stops the wonderful job she did to him.

"MMMMFFFF!" he screamed wanting to blow already so that he can stop struggling while Yang was doing that. (WHY DID YOU STOP, YOU WERE ALMOST THERE YANG!)

"I knew you were about to blow up so I stop to save that for later, so you do me first so that I can finish you up" Yang goes over to Jaune's face and removes the ball gag.

" _Lick my pussy Jaune"_ she whispered at the same time she sat over Jaune's head making him lick her pussy.

Jaune insist since his mind is already broken since he is so fragile.

Jaune lick Yang's pussy nonetheless, until Yang was moaning so hard because of Jaune's tongue going wild, it was going up and down, left and right, circle, back and forth, up and down again, left left right, up down up up, man she can't take anymore, she was about to cum, but she stands up so she can avoid it.

"I am about to cum Jaune so let me get on that hard dick of yours so that we can both cum at once" Jaune just lay down on the trunk as a sign that he was tired and about to lose his virginity when Yang is going to insert the hard dick in her pussy when…

 **WHAM-BOOOOMMMM!**

Jaune heard an explosion and does not feel Yang on him, it must mean that Yang got hit with something really hard because he heard a loud bang when she got hit and sent flying to a few trees. This means that Jaune and his virginity was saved by whom?

"Don't touch my Jauney, his virginity is mine to destroy" the voice sound energetic in a way and has more excitement in it, Jaune was about to say something until the blindfold was getting off and what he saw terrified him to no complete end.

His savoir wore a pink dress while the top part has the color black and white and the middle part of the white shirt has a heart the shows the cleavage on what appears to be boobs, white pair of shoes that has pink linings to it, pink gloves, orange hair and eye color turquoise.

Yup people, you guess it right, she is—

"—Nora Valkyrie here to save my prince, my…king," she said as she brings her weapon up and swing it as Jaune's face making him unconscious.

" _Don't worry my king, soon you will be mine. MUHAHA—"_

* * *

 **Done, whoo, you know the drill people 1000 words and it looks like it's Nora's turn to have some fun with Jaune, now Jaune's still virgin right, because when a boy's dick insert a girl's pussy mean that they are not virgin, for Jaune in his case had just have an experience a hand job, well, almost a hand job and a reader said that** **maybe he should group them all together and tell them he will take them all out on dates to make up for his action, well that is my plan, but I have to give each girl an adventure of them doing the deed with Jaune and also, I checked the poll to see what have happen and it turns out yes is winning meaning I will turn every girl in RWBY world a Yandere, but the poll is still up so you still have the chance to vote and hurry up and one last, last thing, tell me how did I did on Yang raping Jaune, did I did good or just down right annoying, please be honest. Welp, leave a review if you hate it, love it, or ect. See ya soon. (Please be really gentle)**


	6. Not a chapter, just News (Sorry)

**Dear readers, since chapter 6 is a total piece of shit chapter, i have to delete it because i notice something when i write a long chapter. When i write a long chapter, it has plot holes, wrong grammar, doesn't even make any fucking sense and more other things. So i will announce that i will only and ONLY be making 1000 per word chapter because when i write a very short chapter, it doesn't have too many plot holes, has a few wrong grammars, and it makes sense, a little, but anyway. To those people that haven't read the chapter six, i am very sorry that you haven't read it yet, but trust me, you don't want to know what have happen, read the reviews of chapter six, from them you will know that it is such a stupid horrible chapter. I will also be taking a break from writing because i am completely tired of making chapter six and don't have the energy to make a new chapter six, i don't know when i will be back, probably 4 years worth of break or 7 months worth of break, yeah i' m serious, nah i am just joking with ya, but i think 4 months of break or probably a week is enough because i gotta get back to making arts, i am not just a writer, i am also a artist. So lastly, sorry for the inconvenience (i think) and see ya next week i guess or a month.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of Yandere Academy

 **So I am back, I suddenly feel sad that I am back to making chapters, you wanna know why I am sad? Well, this quote that I made will help you** _ **"Horrible words can hurt someone, it may even kill them"**_ **so anyways, let's put that aside and talk. I think I don't have to show you guys every girl that will do the deed with Jaune because it's all the same shit that will happen, Jaune get's tied up, a girl almost has sex with him and another girl came to the rescue to do the same to Jaune. See what I mean, so instead of the deed, let's just give them an adventure with Jaune or just a fight scene of the death of whoever wins Jaune and don't worry, I will not do that for every chapter, I will only do it to this chapter because this one is giving me problems because of Nora. When a chapter of Ruby comes up and I will say it again, she will be the finale of the story and no, the story will not be finished when Ruby comes, the hunting Jaune thing will come to an end when Ruby comes, that is what I mean, and also the poll will be ending when Ruby comes. Last news before I begin the story, A big shout out to Hozic and Kegi Springfield for following my story, it's an honor to me that two greatest writers that I ever seen have followed my story, the reason I am saying this is because their work or stories are amazing that I cringe for more, so I recommend you to read their stories, they have wonderful stories so check it out and thank you so much you two, it's such an honor to me that you guys are reading my story.**

* * *

 ** _Relationships include: fights, jealousy. arguments. and tears. But a real relationship fights through all of those with love. - Unknown_**

 **BOOM!...BOOM!**

 **WHAMP!...WHAMP!**

Jaune who was knocked out by Nora's war hammer is starting to wake up from the noise he keeps hearing. He begins to have a clear vision of his surroundings, it seems that he was not tied up on a trunk now when that was the last thing that he has ever remembered.

Jaune looks up and saw what appears to be a destroyed battlefield that has fire, destroyed trees and dug up the grounds.

"What the hell happen here?" he question as he looks around to find his clothes and gear because he also remembered that he is naked right now when Yang gave him an awesome hand job or a blow job that time. (Almost)

Jaune shook the thought away and continues on finding his clothes and weapons.

He found his clothes and weapon where it has been just a few yards away from the battlefield. He quickly put his clothes on and put's his weapon on his side.

He was about to leave until he heard the same noise again. He turns in the direction where the noise was coming from and saw light from it. Curiosity got the better of him yet again, so he checks it out.

Jaune walks towards it and hides to a few trees or bushes so that he will not be seen by whoever is making those lights and noises.

He silently crawls to the scene and saw two gorgeous women who were fighting with heavily arm weapons that one of them cannot be defeated.

And those two gorgeous women are Nora and Yang. Nora looks perfectly fine, but has a few bruises here and there on her body and Yang is fighting somehow with her clothes on, the last time he remembered is that Yang was sent to a few trees as she was about to insert Jaune's dick into her pussy while being naked. Jaune shiver of the image and somehow feels pleasure from it, weird.

Back in the fight, he saw Yang and Nora fights with such power that he might die from it.

* * *

 **IN THE BATTLE**

"So what are you doing here Nora? If you are finding Ren than he is back at beacon in your dorm probably sleeping" Yang said as she shot a few bullets to Nora.

"Oh, I am not trying to find Renny. I was just trying to find our fearless leader of where he has been…" Nora pause in her mid sentence"…I mean, _**My**_ fearless leader that is" she smile and turn her weapon to grenade launcher mode to shoot at Yang rapidly to knock her out to sleep.

Yang runs so that she can dodge the bullets, Nora's weapon is a monster, the hit from the Warhammer is bad enough, but getting hit by grenades is much worse than getting hit by just a simply swing from the war hammer.

Yang keeps dodging while trying to return fire from her enemy which is powerful as she is and can do a lot of damage too.

"Jaune is mine! You already have Ren so why not make him your boyfriend or king or whatever you want to call him" Yang jumps out of the way to not get hit by three grenades.

"Renny is just a friend! A best friend!, but Jauney, Oh, it's a whole new different story" she still has her smile on her face as she turns her weapon into hammer mode and runs to Yang to try and hit her.

Yang happily obliges and runs to Nora to melee fight her as well.

In each hit one of them is not being thrown off, they have hit each other 4 times now and they are not even being launched to a few trees by each hit. This confirms that they are pure monsters to never stop until they get Jaune.

And speaking of Jaune, he was still hiding in a bush to think of how to stop them from fighting each other to the death, he was thinking of intervening, but that will cost him a few broken bones and some scratches which is only on him, but too bad that luck is not by his side anymore because of what happens next leaving Jaune to think why he was such an idiot.

 _ **RING RING~RING RING~**_

Jaune mentally slap his face for being an idiot, that sound was his scroll ringing and that sound of ringing got the two women to stop fighting.

Jaune slowly look up of how was the fighting going, but got him really surprise as Nora and Yang were staring at him with a scary face that their eyes glow with excitement.

Did I forget to mention that Nora and Yang were just a few inches from Jaune was, because they are like 2 meters away from him which means that they are very ultra close to him as both of them were staring evilly at him.

Jaune gulp and slowly stands up "Hey guys, how is the fight going?" he nervously asked as if he was like asking a normal question.

Nora and Yang didn't respond, but instead of a response, Nora said "Whoever catches Jauney first wins and gets to do whatever they want to him, are you on?" She said with a sinister smile and turn to Yang if she agreed.

"Oh, **totally** " they both turn back to Jaune who was missing, leaving an outline of him behind.

They just laugh at both of them run into the direction of where Jaune was with such speeds that the ground practically exploded as they shot forward.

Little did they all know that a shadow was following them and it's target was Jaune.

* * *

 **WITH JAUNE**

Jaune was running for his life because two of the dangerous people that he know was hunting him down.

Instead of running straight forward to where ever he was running to, he turns left and right and left again to try and lose them, but fate is not done with Jaune as it could not possible get any worse than him running.

Ah, but it suddenly did, Jaune trip over a root that came to a tree and smack face first into a rock. Now that is not so bad, people make mistakes of running from far worse than death, until he feels an odd presence behind him, he immediately thought of Nora and Yang, but was surprised to see a black ribbon tangled both his hands and pulls him into the darkness with a manly and somewhat girl cry as he was being pulled to darkness leaving without a trace behind.

Nora just arrived at the same spot where Jaune vanished and notice a scroll on the ground, it was Jaune's, she immediately smiled and goes in the direction on where he was, but little did she know that Jaune was there a moment ago and being pulled into darkness that not Yang or Nora can ever trace. Meaning Jaune was gone from their grasp…. for now.

* * *

 **Done, whew, Happy now? Happy for not giving you such a horrible chapter, I tried my best you know of making this completely understandable and somewhat dark and funny, Anyways, RWBY IS ABOUT TO COME OUT, 2 OR 1 DAYS TO GO WHOOO I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW, and me and my brother heard a rumor that RWBY is going up to 9 seasons, I don't know if that was true or real, but I hope they did, I watch the animation that they just release and it was awesome. Now I really want to brag about some things in that video of some theories of mine to Ruby's mother and Yang's mother, but I think you don't want to hear it, but just a little, from the scene where Qrow and Winter have a face off, it seems that they have a history together that is not good and the picture where Qrow's team was me believing that was Summer the one with white hood, Tai who is obviously the blonde and somehow dorky, Raven and Qrow, I think that they are one big family. Tai loving Summer ended up giving birth to Ruby, but somehow she disappeared or died, to which leaving Tai to love Raven and ended up giving birth to Yang and she disappeared as well (Or is it backwards. I really bet it's back wards, yeah i think it is) leaving Qrow their…you know, uncle so Tai basically….. I don't want to say it, but I just leave it at that to have you more suspense and questions, I wanted to brag about Qrows weapons as well, but I will just give you a few things about it, so Ruby is a scythe-wielder that she learn that from Qrow, but why is Qrow's weapon a long sword and big as Yatsu, I can get it, but I am pretty sure all of us was expecting a scythe as well, but- eh- orgh, you know what, we'll just leave it as that. So leave a review if you like it, hate it or ect.(Please Ignore my bragging about theories of RWBY)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Now, the new episode of RWBY came out, but I haven't watch it yet because of MOTHERFING SPONSOR, IT'S A GOOD THING THAT SPONSOR ON THE EPISODE WILL BE GONE SOON I THINK,** **anyways, the ice queen and the reaper will be coming very quickly in 1 or 2 chapters, I will say it again, Ruby is the finale okay. Now, since I got that off, ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

" _ **I believe in everything until it's disproved. So I believe in fairies, the myths, dragons. It all exists, even if it's in your mind. Who's to say that dreams and nightmares aren't as real as the here and now?"**_ _ **  
**_ _ **―**_ _ **John Lennon**_

" _Oh Jaune~ Oh Jaune~…wake up my dear knight"_ at the last line, Jaune woke up and soon found himself on a top of a tree.

"Huh? That voice…" Jaune looks around some more to know where he is, well he is on top of the tree and can see the ground very visible, but soon he remembered that he was being pulled into darkness by a black ribbon or rope or something and what was weird is that is perfectly fine "… I got a bad feeling about this" Jaune said as he jumps down the tree.

It wasn't that far, only like 9 or 10 feet, maybe, he doesn't know, all he knows is that he has a feeling that Yang and Nora was still looking for him so he needed to run, NOW!.

Jaune was about to leave when suddenly he feels something tangle on his ankle and it was a red hand that has blue sharp claws.

Jaune quickly grabs his sword, but he doesn't have it. He grunts as he was trying to get loose from the red hand, but found it hard to. Jaune was a little weird out of the hand or a little freak out of it completely.

He looks at the red hand on where it was connected to, it was connected to the tree. He was trying to bust out of the red hand's grip, but he suddenly fell to the ground.

" _Oh, don't worry my knight, this will all be over soon,_ _ **very soon**_ _"_ Jaune heard the voice again until a dozen hands came out of the tree, all of them are the same color with blue sharp claws.

Jaune scream for his life while trying to crawl away from the things, but soon found himself being dragged back to the tree as each hand grab every part of Jaune, hands, legs, arms, head everything, until he was being straight up flat at the tree, like it was trying to tie him up on the tree, but in a weird way.

" _Hahaha, you look so adorable and that scream though, it was so cute"_ the voice seems to be mocking Jaune.

"Let me go who ever you are, let me go or better yet, what are you?!" Jaune scream to whoever was speaking to him until he saw two red lights slowly becoming visible in his vision.

" _Hahahah, I am hurt Jaune, I am certainly a person not a monster…. I am your future wife"_ the voice laughs as it finishes his or her sentence that he or she was saying to him as Jaune was seeing a figure coming towards him with red eyes.

" _Don't be afraid Jaune it's only me…"_ the mystery figure came into full view, but what Jaune saw was nothing more than a monster or better yet-

"-Ruby?" Jaune's jaw drop with fear. The mystery figure was actually Ruby and see look very intimidating because her hood was covering up her upper half head with a shadow and her weapon was at her shoulder with blood covering around it, trying to give it a more scary look, and lastly her eyes glow very bright that looks like she is staring into your soul, but instead of sliver eyes, they were dark crimson red, pure blood color, while her clothes were a little cover with blood.

She looks like the Grimm Reaper with her scythe deployed and her hood up hiding her face that her eyes glow pure blooded red.

She terrified Jaune to no end. _"Oh don't be terrified Jaune, it's only just me"_ she giggle as she finishes her sentence. Jaune struggle for his life as Ruby just simply watch Jaune struggle with feared.

" _I think it's time to end this little event of ours…"_ she said as she slams her scythe to the ground.

"Huh?" Jaune question, what did she mean by ending our little event here.

Until she began to cry out with blood running through her eyes, those are tears of joy.

" _I am so happy that you are here Jaune, so I will make this quick…"_ this got Jaune confuse, what did she mean by that _"… Goodbye Jaune"_

 _ ***SQUISH***_

Jaune just cough off the blood, he looks at his chest and found a very long blade sticking out of it, he got stabbed from behind by Ruby's scythe, he coughs some more blood and was trying to say some words.

"Wh…y….why…Ru…by?" he question as his vision slowly fades.

" _Because I love you,"_ she said in a cute almost sadden tone.

Jaune slowly look up to look at Ruby, but got shocked as Ruby was now near him and gave him a kiss, lips to lips, even though the blood was slowly oozing out of Jaune's mouth as she was still kissing him with the blood on the way.

Ruby was invading Jaune's mouth with her tongue as she holds Jaune's head to move it a little to the side until she separates her mouth to Jaune's leaving a blood trail as she separates her mouth.

Jaune's eyes slowly began to change to a soulless eyes as Ruby licks her lips because of some of the blood that got in her mouth, she licks it with glee.

" _Hmm… that was delicious~"_ Ruby then grabs her scythe and turn it to gun mode _"see ya on the other side, Jaune"_ she said with a smirk and then points her weapon to Jaune's head, thus ending his life.

 _ **BANG!**_

* * *

"RAAAAHHHHH!" Jaune woke out of the blue as he quickly stands up and draw his sword out.

He quickly scans the area that he was in and soon found out that he was in a cave.

Jaune sigh as he drops down to the ground to get some rest, he slowly walks or crawl out of the cave at the entrance and just look at the night sky that shows the beautiful stars above.

"It has been just a dream…" he trailed off as he continues staring at the stars trying to think over some things.

"I wonder how I got here…" he trailed off again, adding it with a sigh.

"I wonder if I will love them back in the future, I wonder" Jaune got interrupted in his train of thought as he was being pulled back into the cave.

' _Oh yeah, forgot, someone kidnaps me'_ Jaune thought as he deadpan with such bad luck.

He was being pulled by his ankle and was trying to crawl out of the cave, but find it hard to, until he was slammed to the wall knocking him tired and unable to move.

He then saw a figure who was holding the other end of the black ribbon that cannot be seen in the dark, he can only see cat like eyes that are yellow that is looking at him with hunger.

"Um, hello, who are you?" he asked as the figure went up to him, until the figure was on top of him. Jaune was about to move the figure away, but he soon found his hands tied up together.

The figure was still not saying any word and was completely on him. He figures it out that the person on him is a she, but who can it be?

Luck answered his question because there was a hole in the cave that shows the bright moonlight, the light was slowly going toward him so that he can see who this person on him and completely licking him from his chest to the bottom until the moonlight was on them now and can see who was the person licking him.

It was Blake, Jaune's mind just went shut down for a moment, trying to process what is going on. Blake, the silent book loving girl was on him and has feelings for him? Wow, that's a shocker.

Anyway, Jaune will try to talk to her about stop licking him and why the hell she is naked, but not him and try to reason her out.

"Um, Blake, can you get off of me" Jaune said as Blake just simply said-

"No"

Jaune just roll his eyes out with a sigh, "can you at least stop licking me and why the hell are you naked?!" he shouted the last part at her, but she didn't flinch.

She just tilted her head and a light bulb just pops out of her head.

Then she begins to unbutton Jaune's pants and Jaune who was blushing everyday with every girl he had been through blush at Blake for unbuttoning his pants and doing the same thing that happen to him with Yang, a blow job… again.

Jaune struggle until he set his eyes upon Blake's uncover cat ears.

"Blake, you're a faunus?"(Of course she is captain obvious) Blake was hoping that he ignores the ears and thought that he can't see them because is too dark inside the cave even though there was light upon them.

"Yes, I was hoping you didn't see them, I thought you might have hated me if you see them so that's why I brought you to this cave that is dark so you will not see them" Blake slowly back away from Jaune since he knows her secret now.

"Blake.." Jaune began with a sigh"… I do not hate you, actually I respect every person that I meet, even the faunus and the white fang, good or bad, I still respect all of the people that are good " he finish as he sit up straight using the wall as a support to sit up straight.

"You don't discriminate faunus?" she asked, starting to feel relief.

"Yes, I don't discriminate them because they are normal people like us and I treat them as if they were normal, good people, that's why I came to this Academy because I want to stop that discrimination and set peace to this world" that last part may be a lie, but it's actually the truth because that is his dream even though he forge his transcripts (and I can't believe that they are having a moment to understand each other I think).

Blake just stares at the young man, a foolish dream, but he is worth it, so she jumps on him and begins to have sex until-

 **BOOM!**

Blake got sent into a wall. Jaune look at the cave entrance that was the only way where the attack came from and cannot believe who it was.

"Get away from the buffoon Blake, he is mine!" it was Weiss, the cold ice princess.

* * *

 **And done, finally, you know, someone was so eager to see the next chapter so I do it right away. Oh, I finally watch RWBY episode one and it was outstanding, especially the black hair, green eyed girl who was NEO! I KNEW IT, IT WAS PRABABLY OBIVOUS BECAUSE I HAVE SEEN THAT SMIRK SOMEWHERE BEFORE, anyways, I can wait to see the next episode because we can finally see how Jaune has improve since his time in beacon, I hope he is good now and Ren's voice was perfect in some way, and he is finally interacting with his friends, it's like seeing a whole new person, anyways, I can't wait for the fight wit Crow and Winter, I been curious of his weapon, must be a meca shift that a guys said to me, thank you for the information, it must be a meca shift because it has mechanism inside, hmmm anyway. Love the first episode of volume 3 of death, it was awesome.**

 **Now let me respond to a few reviews that I need to answer them.**

 **Guest who review to me of wanting to update quickly: just be patient man, I don't make chapters every day, I must think first the chapter of how it is going to get down and plus I did remember that I posted a chapter a couple of days ago right? Anyway, just chill, I am not that fast of making chapters.**

 **Nik41: you might be right on that one, it might meca shift to something, oh can't wait to find out.**

 **New Universe Returns who review to me in chapter 5: I knew it was a bad idea, but I think I got a plan for that, I don't know, the other half of me says it was a good idea while the other half says stick to 6 girls that are Yanderes, but don't worry, I will not be making the ending in any chapter like the ending in Jaune Arc: the Harem King, I admit, it was a crazy ending, but it was a humor story.**

 **Momijifan Low-Ki: Oh thank you so much, you can stop the acting now (sarcasm smile).You know, I been hurt some many times by the cussing of harsh words being thrown at my face because my writing is shit, there this two guest who sent me a review that both of them completely said "You suck, the story is shit, you should go back where you fucking came from and never write again" that might be what they said, but I know they are just trolls or just a bunch of worthless human that they should rot in hell, but you, I came to an understanding that you're a kind soul so you are forgiven but never do that again, because I don't like people cussing me on the internet because I can't find them and killed them, I am not sensitive at the out side world, but at the internet, oh I am sensitive there because I have no sense of knowledge of where to find them. You are completely right about me pouring my heart and soul to this story because I AM and I mean AM really trying my best here it make it good, but anyways, I really hope we ARE in good terms. You too, and have a nice day to you as well. (Sorry for my bragging)**

 **Okay now since that is out of the way I can finally put this to a close, oh, I almost forgot. Sorry if Blake came out a little OOC and don't cuss to me about it, I have enough of cussing at my face for one day. Anyways, please leave a review if you love it, hate it, or ect, see ya soon.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, what's up? I am in a good mood today since I have read three awesome stories here at (but since my mother is right behind me that good mood of mine simply vanish). Those stories that I have read are The Dark Knight, The Grimm Arc and lastly Those Days. Now the Dark Knight satisfied me greatly from its chapter, Now the chapter is called Jaune Vs Pyrrha, Now I recommend you to read it so that I don't have to explain the whole story or chapter, but you probably tell how the chapter is going down or not. The Grimm Arc helped me with my good mood to raise up and as for the Those Days, it really put me in a really good mood because of it's chapters, firstly the chapter called "Switch" is where team JNPR and RWBY to be the teachers while Glynda, Ozpin, Port, Oobleck are students, now what's funny about that chapter is Jaune, he totally became a male version of Glynda and it was perfect, the another chapter which I like is "Butler" where Jaune becomes a butler until Cinder comes in the restaurant and it suddenly turn into Cinder being discipline by Arcwitch. Now, the finale chapter that I like so far is "Grimm Eater" now you can probably tell from the title it's from Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater (Yes I have played that game and it was outstanding) anyways, the guy end up making a movie about game which the characters are replace by RWBY characters such as Jaune being Snake, Nora the medic, Velvet as Major Zero, Pyrrha as The Boss, Blake as EVA, Sun as Ocelot, Yang as Colonel Volgin, Coco as Pain, Fox as The Fear, Ruby as the End, Yatsuhashi as the Fury, Weiss as the Sorrow, Neptune as the Scientist, and lastly Ren as Granin, it was awesomely perfect, I recommend you read the chapter. Now, since I am now in a good mood, I will quickly do two chapters okay, one is from Blake Vs Weiss and two is from Ruby where the hunting will come to an end. Now since that is out of the way, ON TO THE STORY! (Oh, forgot, a special shout outs to those authors who made the story that I was talking about)**

* * *

" **You never know what worse luck your bad luck has saved you from."** **  
** **―** **Cormac McCarthy** **,** _ **No Country For Old Men**_

Jaune just simply stare at where Blake was sent to, the rubble simply falls onto Blake, but he can't see where she is now until he feels a presence right behind him and that presences was Weiss with cold eyes, a sultry smile and a rapier in hand.

She was staring at a scared Jaune with soulless cold eyes, it scared the crap out Jaune even more. Now to tell you the truth, Jaune doesn't have feelings for Weiss when he saw Weiss dances with Neptune, he simply let her go to a much more suitable man.

That time Jaune feels like he isn't ready to love a cold person like Weiss or to put it in a more sensible way, Weiss is not Jaune's type because Jaune is a kind hearted man as for Weiss is a spoiled, cold princess who wants nothing more than fame, but that was that time, _that time_ ,but _this time_ it's much more different like Weiss suddenly gain interest in Jaune for a weird reason and that's what Jaune's been questioning, Weiss hate him right? And why is she fighting Blake to get him, it doesn't make any sense!

But still, he let go of Weiss, but Weiss than coming running back to him. He doesn't hate their doings, it's their decision so he respects their choices for better or worst, it's just getting a little annoying though.

Anyway, back to reality, Weiss is slowly getting on top of Jaune and slowly, leaning on him to kiss him, but he resists and was trying to get free.

"Why are you resisting me to kiss you? You dunce! Let me kiss you!" Weiss is commanding Jaune to let her kiss him, but Jaune resist again.

"I thought you hated me Weiss!" he shouted as he was struggling to get free.

Weiss just stays silent for 5 minutes until half of her face was shadowing her eyes with her hair as Jaune look at her of what was wrong.

"Um Weiss, are you okay?" Jaune asked as Weiss just leans on him, like using Jaune as a bed to lay down as the moon lit the whole cave for some reason.

"I don't hate you Jaune…" she began"…I…I was only acting to hate you…" as she trailed off Jaune got confused (Tsundere much?).

"Why you were acting to hate me? Don't tell me you already have feelings for me from the start?" that last part wasn't teasing, he is just curious, but Weiss fell for it like he was teasing her.

"No, I do not you dunce!" she slaps him lightly, Jaune just flinch a little, but didn't show it "My feelings for you were slowly rising, that Is what I was saying," she said as she cross her arms and say 'Hmph' as she looks in a direction as her eyes were close.

"So you love me?" he asks so bluntly like he forgot that he was in a cave that he is tied up right now.

"No, I don't you dunce!" she shouted at Jaune, but suddenly she feels sad for it "…I mean…I…do love you, Jaune" she said in a whisper voice, but Jaune totally hear it. (And Tsundere overload!)

"But, do you love me back?" Now that's a question that no man can answer where they are close to death itself.

Jaune only stare at her with serious eyes, but his answer nonetheless "Y-" but he was interrupted as Weiss just got sent outside the cave.

He looks back who had kicked her, it was Blake, Jaune forgot that Blake was also in the cave as well, listening to their conversation and what really surprise Jaune is how the hell Blake got her clothes back?

A moment ago she was naked, fully naked, and when she kicks Weiss at the side she is now in clothes.

Blake then looks down to where Jaune was tied up, well, her hands were the only ones tied up, not his feet.

As Jaune was staring into Blake's eyes, he flinches as Blake's eyes turn Into cat like eyes, like literally cat like eyes that glow with anger.

"Don't you finish that sentence Jaune" she said as she leans in close to kiss him on the lips, but that was interrupted as an ice shard just past Blake face in mid connection to Jaune's lips.

"Get out here you cat bitch!" Weiss shouted from outside the cave.

Blake smile and grabs Jaune by the shirt and drag him outside.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE**

Blake just jumps out of the cave and throws Jaune to a tree that he got slammed on.. Again, making him tired again.

Blake walks to Weiss and stop in front of Weiss just a few meters away from her. She then deployed Gambol Shroud.

"You know, I have been meaning to fight you to the death someday since you're an Schnee" she said as both of them began to circle around each other.

"Me too, since you are part of the White Fang that time" Blake greeted her teeth, she wasn't part of that White Fang, she was a part of the good White Fang who didn't do violence.

"I am not part of _that_ White Fang, I was a part of the good White Fang, who only protest to our rights!" Blake was getting angry, if Weiss taunts to her about the White Fang some more, hell will break loose.

"But you stilled stay until the end, but you give up the life of crime to live a normal life, hah! With that disguise people will find out" Now, Weiss didn't mean that, but since it's Jaune their fighting, they have to give it everything they got, even taunting.

"You will…" Blake was shaking in anger, can't hold that much hatred inside her, can't hold the intent to kill, but it got released anyway "…DIE!"

Hell broke loose as Blake shot forward with inhuman speed that almost matches Ruby's speed, Weiss grins as she summons a few ice shards heading her way, but to her surprise, she takes it, but that was only her clone as Weiss look sup and saw Blake about to slash down at her, Weiss brings up her weapon,Myrtenaster, to block the strike, but she uses another clone to go land quickly to try and slash from the side.

Weiss barely block the attack as she jumps to the side, but Blake was already there as well, so Weiss uses a glyph to boost over Blake to avoid getting sliced by her blade until she land on her glyph which is the clock glyph that she use it that time with the chainsaw wielder on the train. She summons glyphs around Blake and then she launch with such speed going to glyph to glyph as she hit Blake multiple times in each glyph until she uses the finale glyph to stab her on the head.

 ***CRACK***

Weiss looks down and was really surprised, it was the head, but it's stone, Blake must have used her clone stone to block most of her attack or use it as a decoy, but where is she? That question got answered as Blake went into punch Weiss to the face that sent her to the grassy ground.

Blake laugh as she is perfectly fine, but as for Weiss, oh, she is not because there was blood running down her forehead to the bottom left eye down her face, she touch the blood and soon she remembered her fight with the Giant Armor, she then began to slowly stand up with anger in her eyes and bring forth her sword that suddenly turn Blue.

Blake knows what is that blue color on her rapier, it's her dust, Blake goes into her stance and knows Weiss is turning serious. Weiss slams her rapier to the ground to cause ices to go to Blake to try and trap her, but Blake is smart, so she simply side step, but Weiss was gone, until she feels a presence behind her, she goes for a swing, but suddenly her blade just slips from her grasp because Weiss' rapier color is now green, Blake was about to get her blade, but under her is a glyph that sent her up to the sky as Weiss traps her there and she jumps super high to get the momentum to slice her through.

 ***CLUNK***

She lands in a kneeling position and stand up to look at where Blake's corpse is and go get Jaune as her prize, but got really shocked as the corpse she cut was not soft and oozing out blood, instead it was another stone that looks like Blake, this made Weiss angry, she just uses her special move for nothing! And that's the point where she let her guard down.

Until there was a black ribbon tangle around her neck and she got pulled with so much force and Blake suddenly appear where she is being pulled and head butted her completely knocking her out.

"That's done," she was about to leave and take her prize, but something came into her mind.

She grabs her black ribbon and stretches it and goes to Weiss.

"Oh, this going to be hilarious"

* * *

 **50 MINUTES LATER**

Weiss woke up very slowly and was about to get up, but she soon found out that she was tied up in a…weird way and plus she is naked.

"Having fun there Weiss?" Blake asked as Weiss was tied up to a tree branch, but she is tied up in a very sexual.

There Weiss was, tied up to a tree branch, the way she is tied up is her hands tied together from behind, legs tied together to her knees and her whole body were tied from every, around her breasts, neck, arm and lastly…her pussy.(For short she is tied in bondage style)

She was getting a hard way of how to get free, but every move of her head, the black ribbon that is on or around her pussy is getting tighter by the way her head moves.

Weiss' face looks like she is about to explode with pleasure and did I forget to mention that her mouth is covered with a ball gag.

"Hahaha, hope you like it Weiss because I been meaning to do that to you when you were very harsh that time with Ruby…" Blake smirk as Weiss said muffle sounds.

"Oh, what's that, you want more pleasure, sure thing" Blake brings out a small pink tiny box that is thin as well, there was small words, saying "MAX & LOW" must be the level of that thing vibrates.

As she put the switch to half of the circle something begin to vibrate into Weiss' pussy and to her surprise, Blake actually put a small vibrator in her pussy.

Weiss began to scream In pleasure and glee, but Blake heard it.

"What's that again? Oh, you want another one? Sure thing," Blake brings out another one and put it to maximum, actually, she put it both to maximum and Weiss forgot that her ass were also got something stick in it and it was vibrator as well, dildo vibrator.

Now Blake was just giving Weiss some great torture, but in Weiss case, this is horrible for her.

"Now if you can excuse me, I need to get my Jaune" Weiss scream for 'Don't leave me here like this!" and another scream saying 'When I get out of this, I will put you in a world of great torture Blake!'.

Anyways, Blake continually laughs as she goes to where Jaune was, but something hit her, where the hell is he?.

This got Blake really mad, but who can be mad at the guy you're going to have sex with, she grabs Gambol Shroud and head off to the woods to find her husband and it's a good thing that she can smell his scent since she is a faunus.

But little did Blake know that the hunt will soon come to an end.

* * *

 **WITH JAUNE**

Jaune was running yet again, it's a good thing that their fight was long for him to rest and escape, of course he didn't leave without his sword and cutting the bounds on his hands as well. For once Jaune questioning his luck, he got bad luck for getting kidnapped or almost getting naked or almost going to have sex with them, but sometimes he always escaped in a short notice, maybe his good luck has come back since his escape from death like three times now I think.

Oh, he spoke too soon, he continues to run until he falls to a cliff that he didn't see and soon he found himself going down a cliff and land on the soft grass.

It's a good thing that his aura is active like the whole time he face death, he has a pretty big aura pool so since he active it for a long time now when escape from Pyrrha, I think his aura is half way to being depleted or rather he have a couple of rest during that time he face death.

You know, Jaune has been dreaming of becoming a hero from the start since he was a kid and it looks like that dream will finale come true in the near future, but he didn't know that nightmares also came true, like the nightmare he have when he was sleeping in the cave, the nightmare about Ruby.

Jaune continue to run until he trip on something yet again. "Oww…damn, that's the second time I trip myself on something, but what is exactly I trip on this time"

He looks at where he got tripped, but it really shocks him as to what it was or who it was. It was Ruby's weapon that trip Jaune, there she was holding her scythe in the same manner in the dream, but she doesn't have blood cover her and her eyes didn't glow red, instead, it glows sliver this time.

"Hello Jaune, finale we can have this _**wonderful**_ time together," she giggled as she walks to Jaune, he simply froze from the spot, the nightmare that he has about Ruby come true.

Monty bless his soul.

* * *

 **Good lordy lo, almost 3k later word chapter, the 7** **th** **chapter was 2k later word chapter, anyways, I will be responding to reviews yet again before I sign off.**

 **Keybladeknight39** **: Oh, good, because I have a feeling that it came out wrong when I put it that way.**

 **raigalcc** **: Don't worry, Ruby will maybe be like that in the next chapter, but I promise that Jaune will not die, I will not let him die on my watch.**

 **Momijifan Low-Ki** **: You do know my motto right, I will be making 1000 letter word for every chapter so that it makes sense, but sometimes I always make 2 or 3, just to be safe.**

 **Some Guy** **(this is his actual name since he is a guest): You know, the way you say "this story kicks ass", it seems like a compliment to me the way I read it, but if is about my grammar that kicks ass or the whole story of being horrible, than unfavorite and unfollow this story, if you hate it don't bother reading this story ever again since you mean it unlike the assholes here. If you want a good story, then, read a Friend in need, that story is awesome or better yet, read the games we play or professor arc, I don't care which you read, just don't bother reading this story again and reviewing my poorly grammar, I had enough of people like you.**

 **Okay, please leave a review if you hate love it or ect. See ya.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 of Yandere Academy**

 **So here is another blah blah blah, Now let me respond to one review before we begin.**

 **Some Guy:*sigh* Look, I got really confused on your first review, I thought it was an insult to my story, I didn't think it was a compliment, it really got me confused. Sorry for me being a dick to you, I must have misunderstood your last sentence in the first review, look I am so sorry, okay, it really, really got me confused, seriously, here I thought you were insulting my grammar and story. So sorry, I didn't know.**

 **Now that is out of the way, let's start. (Cursing in the background)**

* * *

" _ **It takes ten times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart."  
― Suzanne Collins, **__**Mockingjay**_

Jaune Arc, the kind hearted young knight who was never been scared before in his whole life, Ruby Rose was standing in front of him, staring at him with those soulless dead eyes that pierce his very soul, her weapon deployed on her shoulder, showing off a rather intimidating atmosphere.

Now Jaune saw Ruby as an innocent little child who swore to protect the good people of vale, but now, here she was, staring into Jaune's eyes with glee as her smile was still there and could scare a person or Grimm in first glance.

As they been staring at each other for like 10 minutes, Jaune goes for the first move and by I mean first move is him running away from Ruby as fast as he could and scream with a manly and somewhat girly cry.

Ruby just smiled while her silver eyes glow with glee, and as she took one step forward, she was already in front of Jaune.

This made Jaune topple to the ground and slowly backing away from Ruby, but a tree blocks his path of escape.

"Did you forget what my Semblance is?" Jaune just slap himself at the side of the cheek, of course, Ruby's Semblance is speed that no can match, not a single person in Beacon can match Ruby's speed because Ruby's Semblance is one of a kind.

Jaune answer the question that was still hanging "No, I have not" as he deadpan. This is going to be very difficult for Jaune because Ruby is much more powerful than him. The only best option is to fight her, well, he is close to death so dying in a heroic battle with Ruby would be nice because he doesn't have any options besides running, but Ruby can outrun him, so option of running is out of the list.

Jaune slowly stands up and brings out his sword to fight Ruby, this got her to frown.

"Oh, so you're going to fight me?" she asked as she got a nod from the idiot knight.

"Well, so be it," she just simply stand there, not bothering of going to a stance because taking out Jaune is easy since he lacks any combat skills, but he is improving quite well since he trains every night with Pyrrha.

Anyways, since Ruby is not making the first move, he goes in to charge, he was going to swing his sword at Ruby, but Ruby simply hit the sword at the side so hard that it slips out of Jaune's grasp, Jaune's reaction to that simply counter was…shocking. Now he only has his shield that he charge in again to bash, Ruby with it, but she simply hit it again with enough force to slip it out of Jaune's grasp.

Jaune deadpan as both of his weapons just simply got thrown away to the side as it was nothing, now he got nothing, he was going to a boxing stance that he learns from Yang, but Ruby kicks him on the chest and sent him back to the tree that he got slammed into it and lay flat on the ground while his head is on the wood as a pillow.

Ruby slams her weapon between Jaune's legs and almost hitting his crotch as she kneels down and lean on Jaune to finale kiss him, but Jaune was about to resist, but Ruby grabs his head and kiss him, lips to lips. Now Jaune thought that this one is another dream or nightmare, but it wasn't.

So he gives in and kiss Ruby back since no one and I mean, no one has ever kissed him since this whole wild goose chase started and let me tell you right now, all of the girls wanted to have their first kiss with Jaune, that was one of their goals, but since Ruby got kissed first, Jaune's first kiss is now gone. Now it may not seem important to you, but to them, it is because…they are Jaune's Yandere Harem! And every moment they spend time with Jaune is like a happy moment and they are going to cherish that happy moment forever, and when I say moment, I meant every moment they spend time to their lover, EVERY MOMENT since this is their first time so they will do it quickly before their rivals takes him.

Kiss him, have a date with him, do the deed with him, have romantic anniversary, have children, make a family, those types of moment that they want to spend with him.

Jaune and Ruby finale separate their lips, leaving a saliva that connects to their lips. Jaune just look at Ruby as Ruby looks at Jaune.

"That was amazing" Jaune said as Ruby just gives an innocent smile.

"I know and I finale kiss you Jaune" that was an accomplishment for Ruby.

"Sooo…" Jaune began"….You want to do it again?" Jaune asked as Ruby nods very quickly, but they are forgetting one thing, someone was watching them like a few meters away from them, frozen on the spot because she just got in time to see Ruby kiss Jaune.

And that she was Blake who is very angry.

"NNOOOOOO!" this got the two couple's attention as they both look to the side as Jaune just got scared at what he saw. He saw an in range cat that has Gambol Shroud out and prepare to kill.

"Ruby! He was mine! I was going to kiss him first, but you stole it from me!" shouted an angry cat as Ruby smirk while standing slowly.

"Well, he's mine now so get lost and find someone else" Ruby cross her arms as she said that, this got Blake even more angry.

"I am going to kill you….Ruby!" she shouted as she gets into a stance.

"I like to see you try" Ruby grabs her weapon and goes into as stance Blake.

Jaune feels like that he is going to die since Blake got mad so he take his leave as they start fighting.

They stare at each other as if like waiting for as signal to attack.

 _ **~BLOOP~**_

* * *

 **Done, now if you didn't get what the BLOOP mean, it meant for a sound of dripping water that gave them their signal to fight and more news is that the Poll is ended, I will announce which one win in the next chapter so, stay tuned, anyways, sorry if this doesn't make any sense now at it is because I feel like I did everything wrong now in this chapter because I feeling quite down and didn't think of any words to come up or an awesome scene sooo, sorry about that, I was just feeling down. I will be taking a break again from writing, so that I can give my brain some energy to write an awesome chapter for ya all so, leave a review if you hate it, love it, or ect, see ya next time in 4 months again or a week or so, see ya.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, so first things first is that the poll has ended and the same guy is so greedy to want to read a chapter has said again "Y U NO UPDATE?!" jezz, cut me some slack guest, I am having a break time here of thinking an awesome chapter for you and all of the readers that has been reading this story and speaking of reading, thank you all so much for sticking with me through this story, I didn't think I would get this far, 116 and 163, wow, thank you, that is my first time ever to reach that high of a number, actually, even the views of the story is outrageous, 32,232 in total, wow, I actually proud of that or it must be the same people who read the story over and over again, nonetheless, thank you so much. Now, I am getting off topic here, I will say the poll winner right now, the one with the highest votes is Yes in a total of 34 while No is in total, of 21, so that means I will make every girl in the RWBYuniverse a Yandere and since I am going to do that, I will make Jaune a little bit powerful since I am going to make every girl a Yandere, don't worry, this story will not be like that other story called Jaune the king of Harem, I promise you that will not happen. I must end my bragging her before what I am saying reaches 300 hundred words already, so, onto the story!**

* * *

" _ **When you make a choice, you change the future."**_ _ **  
**_ _ **―**_ _ **Deepak Chopra**_

Blake and Ruby where having a stare off, since Blake found out that Ruby have kissed Jaune first, that made Blake really angry. They both are in a fighting stance as they both stare at each other, while waiting for some kind of signal.

 _ **~BLOOP~**_ That was the sound of water dripping on a puddle echoing through the ears of our fighters making them both make the first move.

The ground exploded as they both charge at each other, their weapons hitting each other with each swing, they are fighting melee for this as each block made the sound of clink as each swing made the sound of clank, but Ruby's weapon has the advantage of defeating Blake since her weapon is a giant ass scythe that is also a gun, it was hard to block since the tip of the blade was almost hitting Blake's face every block she made, so she use a clone to take a hit from the large weapon and go in for the kill, but Blake is forgetting that Ruby's weapon is also a gun so Ruby pulled the trigger as she back away from Blake's slash.

Blake turn her weapon into gun mode and trying to shoot Ruby dead, but she also forgot that Ruby's semblance is speed so Ruby just simply dodge each bullet as moves with her scythe in hand. Blake feels like that she is almost out of bullets, so she uses her weapon to throw it on a tree branch and climb the tree up there and using her stealth to hide from Ruby and attack her when she doesn't see it coming.

Ruby was in a stance with her scythe in hand, trying to be cautious when Blake decides to stick with stealth to kill her. Ruby being the smart huntress in training she is, uses her senses to help her to be cautious some more, like her hearing and her reaction time, actually her reaction time is overly outrageous because of her speed and since she is using her hearing, her hearing and reaction time is a great advantage to defeat Blake.

She turns her weapon into gun mode since Blake is up in the trees hiding, she slowly steps forward and waits for something to happen…. _ **rustling**_ … that came from the right, so she shot it up from the right up the tree branch… nothing fall… so she waits again…. _ **rustling**_ … that came from the left, this time, so she shot it and waits for something to fall.

 _ ***tud***_

She goes to where Blake's body fall and look at it if it was really Blake, but to her surprise it's-

"Birdie No!" she exclaimed on the dead bird's body as she fell to her knees to check it's wounds, but that bird took a .50 caliber bullet so it's technically dead.

As she hugs the bird she whispered something "Curse you…. you author"

Meanwhile, as we ignore that whole 'she blaming me that I wrote that', she heard a slap in the air, that was probably Blake facepalm herself and slowly realizing that she blow her cover, so she tried to escape, but a bullet went through her ankle, it wasn't that much of an injuring, with her aura she can heal that wound in no time, but that was enough to make her lose her balance, ending up not landing on a branch , but she caught it with her hands and bring herself up high in the tree, but since Ruby knows where she is, Ruby comes running toward the tree where Blake is and ended up cutting the tree in half with her scythe being deployed.

Blake just jumps to another tree, but Ruby has already sliced it, so she jumps to another tree, but Ruby has already sliced it. Again and again, everywhere she jumps to, it's already been cut so she lands on the soft grass and goes into a fighting stance again as she waits for Ruby, but she is injured as her ankle was still being healed.

She saw Ruby coming in full speed at her as Ruby goes into a mighty swing at her side plus added the force she uses with the speed, throwing Blake to a tree, but Blake uses the 'she was being shot to a tree' to her advantage as she shot her weapon to said tree and pulls it to go around it and going back straight to Ruby with a mighty kick, was about to block it, but it hit her stomach and thought she was going to get hit by the face, thus ending up shooting Ruby into a couple of trees or ended up breaking three trees, but to her surprises she landed on a tree trunk while being thrown with the force of the land almost breaking the things around her and she jumps to go back to Blake and do another mighty swing to her other side.

In slowmotion, Blake saw what Ruby is heading for so she goes to block her left side to avoid being slice in half by a huge ass scythe, the scythe was going to the left, but Blake's weapon was already blocking the left side, but it soon surprises her as Ruby's weapon did went on the left side, but suddenly back up and went to the different side which is her right side, Ruby counterclockwise her scythe to think of Blake hitting left, but actually hitting her on the right side that totally got her off guard, thus sending her to a couple of trees with enough force to break through each tree she lands on.

Ruby lands and looks at the many destroyed trees, that force must have been too powerful plus added to the each shot she done with that simple counterclockwise spin move. Ruby sighs and turns her weapon into gun mode and grabs a fire dust vile that is the same size of a crystal, she throws it very far from where Blake went and shot it, creating an explosion plus fire. She didn't care if she got Blake with the explosion she made, if Blake was unable to move than she will have to put an end to her with her body slowly burning in all of that wood that she got sent.

Now it's time for Ruby to find Jaune…again.

Ruby sighs as she runs in a direction that she thinks that where Jaune was, luckily she was right, but little did she know and all of the girls that Jaune will soon take charge and stop all of this madness that is happening right now.

* * *

 **WITH JAUNE**

Jaune was walking in an open field that is very large like the one initiation that time, well his goal is to go back to Beacon and have a nice sleep time with his bed, but it's taking its time because he is taking his time, him running is pointless now and trust me, he is still afraid even though he is walking in a calm matter, still afraid of his friend after that wonderful kiss from Ruby.

Jaune soon realizes that he is in the center of the field and for some odd reason, he could feel something coming….or someone.

 **BOOM!**

Jaune looks at his left where a few trees were falling down, creating a loud noise.

" Found you!" that was Yang, who had a look of excitement in her eyes.

 **BOOM!BOOM!**

"HAHA, Found you Jaune-Jaune" now that was Nora, who has the same look as Yang, but there are more visitors to come.

 **SCHING!**

"Found you" and this time, that was Pyrrha who somehow track Jaune in no time and when did she even came into Emerald forest.

 **BUM!BUM!**

"I finally found you idiot" now that was Weiss, who is somehow in clothes and somehow got out of the bindings.

 **WHIP!**

"Found you as well" Blake said as she is perfectly fine for some reason and did she battle Ruby right?

Jaune look at his front if there was any escape, but to his shock Ruby was there with the same intimidating look that she give him.

" _ **F-O-U-N-D Y-O-U**_ " she slowly said with a scary voice and soon everyone was quiet in time as they took into account that they are not alone.

….

…

….

"Whoever touches Jaune first wins and gets to do whatever they want to him!" Nora shouted as Jaune was fucked up because he has no escape or a plan to stop what will happen to him.

Time slowed as all of them were running to him with a lot of speed that almost matches Ruby's. As they feel they are close to touching him, they bring their weapons forward to help them reach him some more, in another perspective, it was like they were trying to hit him as they run close to him.

 ***CRACK***

They all stare in shock as their weapons was piercing through Jaune, well what would they expect, that he was going to be fine after getting stabbed in multiple ways more than one.

That being said, Pyrrha's spear was stabbing him on the side of the arm, actually through the arm, as for Nora's weapon, well, it cracks a few ribs in Jaune, as for Blake, it was stabbed behind Jaune's back, as for Weiss, her weapon was stabbed in a vertical side, like through the arm going down to his kidney, wonder how does that work. Yang's weapon was not a blade, it was her fist that connects to Jaune's body that broke more of its bones inside his body and lastly Ruby's weapon was stabbing him in the chest going down to Jaune's stomach.

Jaune's head bows a little letting his hair cover his upper face, all of the girls were panicking, but didn't show it, they were merely panicking inside their heads and thinking that they will not have a few children because Jaune's is dead in second because he was stabbed by 6 different weapons.

They were about to separate their weapons, but Jaune said something that made them stop for a moment.

"…enough…" he muttered, the girls clearly didn't quite hear it and was about asked him what he said, but he shouted.

" **ENOUGH!** " they were all shocked, Jaune's face was showing pure anger and his eyes were pure white.

All of them jump back including separating their weapons, leaving Jaune's body, bloody.

They all just stare at Jaune who was kneeling down, how can he survive after being stabbed in more ways than one, they shook the thought away and focus back on Jaune who was burning with white fire for some reason until all of them were speechless at what happens next.

All of the wounds that Jaune have, are closing up in a rather fast rate, leaving Jaune's body fully healed and soon, the white fire suddenly disperses. What even shock them more was Jaune's cloths and armor on the upper part of his body are repaired and Jaune's eyes were close during his healing.

All of them were so happy because Jaune somehow survive that attack, they were also about to jump on Jaune as he was standing up, but all of them stop as Jaune shouted again and open his eyes that still showed that it was still white.

"Everyone sit down, **NOW!** " he commanded, and shouted, all of them somehow flinch by him shouting with that much anger, but nonetheless, all of them seated as Jaune just rub his nose on the bridge with frustration plus added with a sigh.

"Now everyone, I know you all love me, but please put it in a more normal approach…" he began as everyone just listen "… like saying that I have feelings for you, not me being kidnapped or tied up naked and getting torture with pleasure and about to have sex with some of you" he said as he look at Pyrrha, Yang, and Blake who flinch at his stern glare.

"You all are rushing to have a intercourse with me and I know i have been dense for that long and didn't notice all of your affections, but since I now know you all love me and want to have madly had sex with me, please be patient for a moment and wait until we all graduated okay" all of them look to each other if they wanted to just go along with it.

"But Jaune, we all want to be your girlfriend now a-" Jaune interrupted Yang's sentence.

"Look, how about this. Instead of tying me up and having sex with me while being tied up, how about I choose who will be my girlfriend" they all agree since all of them were forcing him to love them.

"But i need time to think this through, you can't force someone to love a person and force them to give an answer, I need time to decide" they were all about to pretest for some reason until they all heard noise came from above.

 _*It seems that you all are done fighting*_ they look up and found a bullhead landing slowly on the soft grass right in front of them.

The doors open that soon made them all scared. Standing at the door of the bullhead is none other then the headmaster himself, Professor Ozpin and at his side is his assistant, Professor Glynda Goodwitch who is angry for some reason.

"Now, since all of you are done fighting, please come inside the bullhead so that we all can go back to beacon and have a nice relaxing sleep and have a little talk tomorrow about… your behavior " Ozpin said as he sipped from his mug as everyone step in the airship and go back to beacon where they will have very long talk about their fighting with Ozpin and Glynda.

* * *

 **Finally done and also, the last part where Jaune was in the field seem made it a bit rush and half of it doesn't seem to make any sense and plus to top that off, I have to give a reason how Jaune did not die and got fully heal, it looks like I have to redo this chapter again, but I will let you all decide that and special shout out and special thanks to FullmetalDeadman93 for the awesome reviews, that seriously boosted my level to finish this damn chapter, okay, now leave a review if you want me to change the damn ending because I feel it's wrong and I feel that I am going to get shot, I will explain the healing ability that Jaune now have on the next chapter, see ya and please be gentle.**

 **(P.S. can you please be patient of me posting chapters guest, i don't post chapters quickly and i will take another break for a few days again i think.)**


	12. Chapter 11

**So I got nothing to say and don't have any news, but I got news that winter is going to be a bitch, yay! We got another bitch in the house, somebody call Qrow, he needs to take care of this, but since I saw the trailer for episode 3 I was like "Damn, I feel like Qrow is the realistic in the group of heroes" I kind of agree on how he back talk to James thinking that little ships will scare their enemy and he has that little personality of joker any who before we start the chapter I need to respond to reviews.**

 **Guest: I feel like I am not even close to the ending yet because I am not there yet, so I don't know.**

 **Anyway, time to explain…wait… what?!**

* * *

 _ **"Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power."**_  
 _ **― Abraham Lincoln**_

Silence. That is what filled the room where team JNPR and RWBY are in, they are currently in one of the lecture halls that was used for studying a lesson with two people that had complete control over them and those two people are Headmaster Ozpin and beside him is Professor Glynda Goodwitch.

Ozpin was giving a rather serious pose as people call it the "Gendo Ikari pose" of how the surrounding is giving off a scary look of how he does it, while Glynda was a bit angry, wait scratch that, she is super angry right now.

The two professors in the room were so pissed at the girls' actions on Jaune, they completely destroyed Emerald Forest well a part of it at least to just get to Jaune and have sex, that must have broken the rules to probably expel them, but he doesn't want to do that, but Glynda would probably do, but he doesn't and just want them to explain it to him in a more understandable way.

But, the silence is going too long, so he is the one who broke it. "First things first, you do understand that Emerald Forest is where we sent trainees to form a partner and a team, correct?" he asked to the silence teams who are afraid to answer, but they nodded nonetheless.

"And you probably understand that we still have cameras hidden in every part of the forest, correct?" that shock the girls and Jaune, Ozpin know the whole time, like he know from the start, wait, does that mean he knows how this began? Like it began with Pyrrha and after that Yang and after that Nora and so on and so on.

They nodded out of embarrassment, Ren doesn't even understand why was he here anyways because he didn't join a part of it.

"And yes, I also know where it began and might I add that I never expected you Ms. Nikos to be a rather… vulgar person, I had expected better from you" Pyrrha blush while Jaune blush as well.

"Now, which leaves me to question why all of you, except for Mr. Lie, have "attacked" Jaune, tie him up and had a intercourse with him in Emerald forest" He asked the most obvious question to them that the answer is obviously-

"….Love…" Ruby answered as Glynda just rub her forehead out of annoyance as Ozpin just sighed.

"Is that the answer you're going to present me? Because I need full details so I can understand the whole situation that you students are in." Ruby just looked nervous thinking that Ozpin doesn't buy the whole we love him answer.

"..Actually… that IS the answer, the reason why we are having a intercourse with him is because we all love him (Except for Ren because he is a boy)" that last part came out in a whisper, but everyone heard it.

Ozpin just look at the rest of them if that is actually the truth "do you girls agree with this?" every girl nods as Ozpin just takes a sip from his mug out of frustration.

"Okay, if that is the answer. …" he called as Glynda turn to him "… what is the best punishment that you can think of that you can give to these two teams?" he asks because he has none right now and his best bet is just to suspend them for a whole week or maybe two weeks so that Glynda can be satisfied and stop looking like a ticking time bomb.

She sighed before speaking "Well, If I was in your position headmaster I would just expel them all…" the two team tense up "…But they are our top teams in the first years and it will be sad to see such talents and effort gone to waste"

Ozpin smile, seeing that there is still hope for these students because he didn't want to expel them because there is something to them that he sees and that is…heroes.

"Alright, I think that is an optional punishment. Now-" he was interrupted by Pyrrha who raise her hand.

"Um…Sir, can I ask a question?" she asked as Ozpin nods for her to say her question.

"When we all stab Jaune in different ways more than one and I am sorry about that…" she pause as Jaune just way it off and the rest of the girls just bow their heads in shame and guilt "… how he survive that "attack"? I know his aura did it, but I have never seen that kind of aura that can heal faster" with that, Ozpin smile or grins because he was waiting for them to ask about that.

"I glad you ask , but I'll let explain that…" he trail off as Glynda spoke.

"When Prof. Ozpin ordered me to escort to the infirmary for the injuries that you girls made…" she glare at all of them that made them flinch in fear "… We scan his upper body for those injuries and surprisingly enough, all of it was healed, from inside out"

The two teams were kind of amazed by that, even Jaune because he didn't know that. "How?" Weiss said as she was so intrigued in Jaune's abilities, but she did not have a concern for Jaune, himself mind you. (Wow, a Yandere and a Tsundere, all in one (and you know that this is just a joke right?))

"It seems his semblance have finally been unlocked…" she trailed off as Jaune celebrated in silence"…Only a part of it that is" she added that made Jaune confuse.

"What do mean by that professor?" Ren asks as Ozpin is the next one to speak.

"It means Jaune's semblance have not been unlock in his early age, sometimes when you children train, you unlock your semblance pretty early and got more time to practice before you go to school. Now in Jaune's case, he hadn't unlocked it for a very long time. Aura is the manifestation of one's soul, you are born with it in the beginning of your life and never know once you have one until you learn from your parent's and tutors" he pause as he stand up and goes to the blackboard as a screen came out while Glynda walks to the other side of the screen.

"Jaune's Aura has been unlock with someone's help…" the screen show Pyrrha unlocking Jaune's aura"... that was a very good thing you did , anyways, observe how Jaune glow, now that means Jaune has a lot of aura reserves, but when we scan his aura, his reserves where very high, much higher than any other aura user or healer or a mage to even obtain, Now we move on to how Mr. Arc defended Mr. Winchester from the Ursa major…" the screen than shows the battle of where Jaune kills his first Grimm "…See how injured is…" the video shows Jaune has a bloodly face with a few bloodly injuries "…and after that fight see how he is now…" the video than shows Jaune helping Winchester up with no injuries.

That made all of them amazed of Jaune's aura even more, but the question still remain, what do they mean by a part of it "Now we move to Jaune's Semblance…" All of them were still silent and very, very intrigued on Jaune's semblance "…Weridly enough, Jaune's semblance is divided in to… 5 columns which is very impossible to have in your teen age years " he said as he look at Jaune who just looked nervous " the first column was unlock during that attack you girls made…" some of them were to busy looking nervous because all of them were shock that Jaune has five parts of his semblance and one of those five were unlock except for the other 4 which leaves mysteries "…Now that particular column which is unlock is protection, now that maybe werid because it's just protection and maybe thinking in your mind that it is only useful in defense stratgey, but it's not only protection in that column, that column can hold healing abilities and enhancements that will make like a giant titan that cannot feel any pain while the other columns are yet to be discovered" Ozpin finish as the screen disappeared.

The two teams were silent, who knew Jaune can be that powerful in time, even Jaune himself is slowly taking all of the information.

"But of course, this ability has its flaws, we are yet to learn from those flaws when will show some side effect in the near future, Now are there anymore question that we need to answer for you?" Ozpin ask as all of them just stayed silent.

"I will take your silence as a no, now if you excuse us, and I have more present matters to attend to, such as dealing with a certain organization that is causing chaos in the streets of vale" he said that last part in a mutter tone, but the two teams heard very clearly.

Ozpin goes to the door and let Glynda walk out first as Ozpin just glance back at the two teams"Enjoy your suspension and I do hope you use this time to study and train some more so all of you will have the upper hand" and that he shut the door close, leaving two silent teams behind to their own thoughts.

They didn't know what to do at that point because their hunting over Jaune is done.

"I think it's time I take my leave" Weiss said as she stands up and leaves.

"I will be leaving too, I need to go to the library to read on some books to past the time" and that Blake leaves as well.

"Me too, gotta go some…where" Yang nervously said as Ruby leaves as well saying that she will be in the dorm for a while.

"I need to take my leave as well seeing that I clearly have errands to do, Nora you want in?" Ren ask Nora as she just agree in her normal way of saying her words.

That leaves Jaune and Pyrrha. They both look each other in the eyes and glance away.

"So I need to train since I know I have special powers…" he trail off as Pyrrha just smile.

"Oh, I'll help you then, I am so curious in your abilities. How about we go to the same place we usually train," she says as they still act nervous toward each other.

"Yeah, that sound nice, let's got" Jaune stands up as Pyrrha stands up as well, the two of them hurriedly walk out of the room, but Pyrrha trip making Jaune trip as well, both of them fall to the ground, face to face.

They both blush heavily and quickly stands up, "I think we should hurry before it get's dark" Jaune said as Pyrrha nodded, making them walk faster to their destination and did I forgot to mention that it was 2:00am in the afternoon.

Anyways, our heroes did their own business, enjoying their suspension. Jaune wonder if things were going to be normal again, Oh…How wrong he'll be.

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE IN A DARK ROOM**

Somewhere in a dark haft lit room, a figure was watching something in the scroll, and that something is Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos training on the rooftop, but the figure, however, only focuses on the blonde boy, she or he was interested in him since she or he also know the boy's power, she or he thought that time he was going to be a useful asset to her or him in the near future.

"Don't worry Jaune Arc, soon, you will bow down before me, your….Queen" the voice laughs menacingly in her or his dark world.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, whoo, look, I will cut to the chase, please do not shout at me for the explanation, I tried my best, at least give me some credit that I made a decent explanation of Jaune's power, I even go to the RWBY WIKI to read on Aura, Semblance, and Jaune's original semblance, yeah I did, I read everything on Aura, Semblance and Jaune's Semblance.**

 **The explanation is not a theory, well, only a part of it that is, but hey, it's just a theory, a game theory….this is a fanfic so yeah, oh and before I forget, I have watch the third episode of RWBY, I was right, Qrow has a little personality of joker, but I find it stupid that he just shows up in person just to tell his colleges that the Queen is here, didn't even tell what's her face or details or what is even her damn name, what is even the point of him going there in the first place to tell them that the enemy is here, but at least the fight between winter and Qrow was good, oh if you remember the part where Winter use birds to distract Qrow, any of you link that reference or maybe a reference to specific a anime, it rings bells of Uchia, welp, that is enough of blabbering, leave a review if you hate it, love it, or ect, see ya on the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 12

" _ **Patience is is not an absence of action;Rather it is "timing"It waits on the right time to act,For the right principles and in the right way."  
― Fulton J. Sheen**_

Silence yet again, silence for Jaune and Pyrrha because they are currently sitting down in front of each other because they are meditating their auras.

Since Jaune or everyone for that matter heard that his aura is higher than any normal hunter, he will take his training very seriously and practice his aura every training session with Pyrrha. Now, I know what your thinking, why the hell is Jaune training with Pyrrha? Did he forget that Pyrrha almost killed him? Ah, he didn't forget, since Jaune now know why every girl in his circle of friends were trying to kill him, he just kinda of forgive them, they're still his friends and almost all of them love him so he will put a stop to all of it by his decision, HIS decision of who will he choose to live as a girlfriend.

Right now, he hasn't made a decision yet because it is very difficult to choose from his friends because everyone is perfect (except for Ren because he is a boy) in their own unique way, that is his opinion. It's becoming troublesome in his mind, but he will cross that bridge when he gets to it, so in short, they are still his friends, best friends, even if they are trying to kill him, he will still forgive them no matter what, because he sees them all as a…family.

Now that is Jaune's case, for Pyrrha, well, her mind is screaming-

' _HE IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!DO IT!JUST DO IT!'_ said Joy Pyrrha. Right now, every emotion inside Pyrrha's mind is going nuts while she shows a calm physical expression in front of Jaune (Oh, did I forget to mention that their eyes are close).

' _SHUT UP HAPPY, YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO GO CRAZY, I AM SUPPOSE TO GO CRAZY'_ said Fear Pyrrha as she shakes Joy Pyrrha crazily.

' _I MEAN, IF WE DO SOMETHING WRONG, JAUNE WILL NOT CHOOSE US I MEAN ME OR HER, HUH?!'_ Fear was going crazy until she got slap by Anger.

' _PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER GIRL! WE MUST THINK OF A PLAN TO DO SOMETHING NICE TO JAUNE…'_ Anger pause for moment _'…COME TO THINK OF IT, JAUNE ONLY KISS US ON THE FOREHEAD, WHY DON'T WE KISS HIM ON THE LIPS'_ Anger suggested as Disgust disagrees with her.

' _AND LET JAUNE BE MORE SCARED OF US?! I THINK NOT, IF WE DO THAT THAN HE WILL CURRTAINLY PICK SOMEONE ELSE!"_ Disgust shot back to Anger in which Anger got angry.

' _WHY YOU SON OF A-'_ however, she was interrupted by the original Pyrrha who is the head of each emotion and the mind.

' _Everyone, please be quiet and let me think of a plan'_ this Pyrrha was calmer and more serious of the situation instead of the other emotions.

' _I think we should do-'_

* * *

Pyrrha who was sitting in front of Jaune suddenly open her eyes to see if Jaune was distracted and to her complete shock and luck, Jaune was practically sleeping while he was in an Indian sit looking like he is meditating , but he is not.

This made Pyrrha giggle, _'I thought Jaune will take his training seriously, meh, oh well, I guess I have to wake him up with a kiss'_

Pyrrha did exactly that by slowly getting closer to Jaune and slowly getting closer to his lips. She is so close that nothing could ruin this perfect moment…

….Nothing really happens as Pyrrha touch her lips with Jaune's, lips to lips, it was a success. This made Jaune slowly, ever so slowly open his eyes until he slowly realizes that Pyrrha is kissing him, at first this made Jaune surprise, but he continues kissing her until he holds her head to keep kissing her to make him and she lay down while still kissing.

That made Pyrrha surprise of Jaune's action, but she doesn't have any complaints. They keep kissing each others lips until they separate each other and lay down on the ground and kinda look at the soon to be night sky, it was afternoon, so it is going to be dark soon, they were probably meditating for about 4 hours so they both need a break from just sitting on the ground doing absolutely nothing.

"You're making me hard to choose of who should I pick, but I kind of need that kiss to relax my mind" Jaune said as he puts his right arm behind his head to be as a pillow or just to make it comfortable.

Pyrrha roll over to Jaune and cuddle him on the right side as she was still lying down on the hard concrete floor.

"Then why not just choose me so this madness can all be over, besides, I am your partner" she suggested as Jaune laugh a little.

"Heh, that doesn't sound right and not completely fair" Jaune sigh as he put his right arm around Pyrrha's shoulder.

"I guess I have to cross that bridge when I get to it" Pyrrha only giggle in reply, until she was on top of Jaune.

This made Jaune blush really hard because one, this is a weird position, second is that Pyrrha Is practically using Jaune as a body bag or pillow (but it did look romantic if you imagine it), and lastly, Jaune can see Pyrrha's cleavage or her entire upper boob part that is showing.

"I guess you're not satisfied with that kiss" Jaune said as Pyrrha lean over to him and reply to him a "Mm-hmm" meaning that Is a yes.

Jaune happily oblige as the two of them kiss each other until the sky was night and can see the stars.

The two stops kissing as Pyrrha said "I think we should go back to our dorm, for advance studying, we already meditate enough so I think we should end our training here for now"

Jaune nod as both of them stands up and leaves the rooftop, but little did they know that someone was eavesdropping on them and for some reason, he knew what are they doing.

"Finally, I have my payback on you Arc" he said as he leaves the dorm to go tell his team about something or someone's naughty doings.

And that guy who eavesdrops on them was Cardin Winchester, the complete asshole of Beacon Academy.

* * *

 **Whooo, done, sorry for leaving you guys hanging for about a week or so, highschool is really getting hard and in the few days I have to study for the exams on Dec 9,10, and 11 so I will have not have time of writing, but don't worry, after the Christmas party that will be at Dec 18, I have more time on my hands and before I forget, sorry for the last chapter I posted, I have read it and it has the missing words again, I wonder why , anyways, you guys kind of knew who was the person on the ending of the chapter 12, huh? Well, did you guys hear that I will be making every girl a yandere right? so she was bound to wind up on Jaune and yeah, I meant every girl, even Glynda for some reason, but that is enough of me blabbering and lastly sorry for this chapter as well, I must have totally made Jaune an OOC on this one and the whole chapter must have not made any sense so, tried, leave a review if love it, hate it, or ect. Let me end this with me responding to your reviews (again)**

 **Momijifan Low-Ki** **: They are still Yanderes, they kind of stop for a moment after of what they did to Jaune, that shock them so, they stop for a moment, they are still in love with him so they will make a plan just for that.**

 **raigalcc** **: Probably because is kind of obvious where I am going with this story, or maybe not that obvious.**

 **Welp, that is only it, bye.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **The vibe of making chapters is coming back, I think, but anyway, don't have any interesting news besides that I mistook Winter for a bitch, she is actually nice and damn the Schnee family can summon Grimm?! Now that is a shocker (It almost sound like from Naruto shouting "Summoning jutsu") and that battle between, Emerald, Mercury, Yatsu, and Coco were outstanding, but still I feel like they cheated, like learning every weakness with each opponent they could see a threat, and Damn Cinder's new outfit is looking nice, anyways, I don't have any theories at the moment of the new episode so I will respond to reviews and then start the chapter.**

 **Momijifan Low-Ki** **: Np, anyways, about the question about Cardin, mostly the entire RWBY community sees him as a jackass, an asshole, and also he is a lying son of a bitch, it's so obvious that he is going to lie about them of Jaune and Pyrrha and somehow he heard them kissing, but I think that answers for now because I might spoil the story too much.**

 **PersonaQeminod1** **: You have a good state of mind thinking of what Cardin is going to do, I applaud you for that and what you said is mostly true, but what I have in stored is more different, but you are right about Cardin going to die from the wrath of six girls so yeah.**

 **Guest who writes : (** **Aw man D: I enjoyed watching Nora blow off the two guys. Think you could repost that chapter?) what do you mean by that? Please elaborate, did you like the original chapter to chapter 6? If you do then I am so sorry (and it's a good thing that still have that chapter), the people think it was an** _ **awful, son of a piece of shit, horrible**_ **chapter, just read again the reviews from that chapter, you'll get the idea, anyways, I am so sorry.**

 **Now that is all it, on to the chapter.**

* * *

" _ **Peace begins with a smile.."**_ _ **  
**_ _ **―**_ _ **Mother Teresa**_

 **4 DAYS LATER**

Jaune is having a nice walk around the campus, he has been walking for about 1 hour 30 minutes by now and is now sitting under a tree that blocks the sunlight to keep him fresh and cool.

He is apparently enjoying lunch time while he and his friends were enjoying their suspension as Jaune just look at the so light blue sky with the clouds floating around ever so freely, but right now, he is thinking something to fix a problem while he is under the tree lying on the soft grass.

The problem is, when he got out of his dorm to go eat breakfast, mostly the entire or half of the student body was glaring at him or giving him weird looks, looks that could kill or looks that are planning something. He didn't know why they are all glaring at him, but until his question was answered from a rumor that his friends heard.

A rumor about Jaune having sex with team RWBY, Nora, and lastly Pyrrha and some more rumors about Jaune having sex with Pyrrha at the roof top, another one is Jaune having sex with Ruby behind the school and the rest were him basically fucking each girl he sees in his circle of friends.

This rumor made Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, and Pyrrha angry, they were also have been shot with looks, looks of disgust of having sex with the blond idiot, they were just planning that to be a secret though, having a secret relationship and a secret matter of them having sex with the blond, but it somehow got out, they didn't even have sex with him, well, yet that is. They weren't even pregnant yet, they did get to taste Jaune's-.

As they were shot with looks of disgust, RWBY, Nora and Pyrrha have started a hunt for those who might know of who told them the rumor, they all split up to cover more ground and look for the one who is responsible of making that half true rumor.

At first the rumor smells of team CRDL, but they needed evidence first to know if they are the ones who told the rumors and if they are the ones then they better prepare the torture that team RWBY, Nora, and Pyrrha will do to them.

But Jaune have enough thinking of the problem as he closes his eyes for peace and quiet until Ren decided to join him under the tree.

"You look very calm Jaune" Ren pointed it out as he sit down.

"Are you thinking of that rumor again?" Ren asks as he lay down on the soft grass at the right side to where Jaune lying on the left side.

"Yeah… that stupid rumor is ruining our impression of being a student" Jaune says as he open his eyes to see the sky again.

"Seriously, I am going to find whoever made that rumor and tear them to shreds" he said with a little venom in his voice.

"Oh, don't do that, that's out of character of you and besides, our friends got that covered" Ren brings out a book to read to pass the time while talking to Jaune.

Jaune just sigh in reply. "Something troubling your thoughts?" Ren asks again, it was easy to read Jaune as he hides his problems away from the world, but he is not exactly doing a good job at that.

"I..just-" However, he was cut off by Ren speaking first.

"You still haven't decided on who to pick as your girlfriend?" Ren asks with a raised eyebrow.

Jaune could only sigh in response, damn Ren is too good, "Am I that easy to read?" Jaune ask as he lay his head on the trunk.

"Yup" Ren said casually as he flips a page.

The day is still young, so Jaune stands up and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Ren asks out of curiosity.

"Oh, just going to vale, but first I gotta go get my weapon" Jaune said as he takes his leave, leaving Ren in a peaceful and quiet environment.

As Ren just stare at Jaune leaving and goes back to his book.

* * *

Jaune is walking in the halls of Beacon to go down to the locker room, he made it there without the glaring of the student body.

He opens his locker, grab his gear and leaves of the door.

On the way out, he bumps into someone or to be more precise, two gorgeous women.

"Oh, I am so sorry, " he apologizes, but was stunned to two gorgeous women. The first one had green mint hair, red eyes, dark chocolate skin and lastly her dashing outfit, the other woman was the most gorgeous one seeing she has a red dress with those orange eyes .

You guess it folks, it's Cinder Fall and her little pawn Emerald Sustrai.

"Oh no, I should be the one that is apologizing" she said as she gleam her eyes while Emerald just smirk.

Oh Jaune…you better run.

* * *

 **Welp, that is it, leave a review, if you hate it, love it or ect, see ya on the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 14

**So I have seen the trailer for the next episode and damn, give me a break RT, you have already shown enough women again to let Jaune die from my story, the total score of new girls shown up in volume 3 is 10 so let's add that to our normal total girls so far from volume 1 and 2, let's see…..hmm…. the women in volume 1 and 2 are total of 15…..25 girls in total from volume 1, 2 and 3 sooo… Jaune is fucked because I gotta stay on my word that I WILL make EVERY girl in the RWBY universe a Yandere, so I gotta make Jaune more powerful because 25 Yanderes is a new record and he will not survive, anyways, let me respond to a few reviews.**

 **Wolfang21** **: Oh, I have plans for the twins and Neo for Jaune, actually, I have plans for EVERY girl in the RWBY universe.**

 **PersonaQeminod1** **: Funny thing, is that there is a fan art about that, go check up on Kegi Springfield's gallery, he has amazing arts, even the one you're talking about is in there somewhere.**

 **Okay, so that is all I can answer because some of your reviews are already answered from the blabbering of the new trailer up there, so anyway, on to the story.**

* * *

" _ **We are wise to be cautious, but I suggest we prepare for the worst and hope for the best."**_ _ **  
**_ _ **―**_ _ **Orson Scott Card**_ _ **,**_ _ **Earth Unaware**_

 **SOMEWHERE IN SOME DARK ROOM**

Jaune is slowly waking up, he is feeling rather tired for some reason, it's weird because the last thing he remembered is him getting his weapon and heading out to vale to sightsee the beautiful creations around the city, but was stopped by two gorgeous women that he bumps into, he kindly apologizes and here he is now, strap and chain to a table….

...

…. _'Wait a minute,'_ Jaune thought as he slowly took into account that he is truly strap and chain to a table. At first he looks at his surroundings, the room he is in is dark, and the second is he panic by struggling to get free, to think he would get used to this by now, getting kidnapped and strap and ever so knew feeling that he will have sex with a girl or two girls to be precise, almost that is.

Jaune has no options, but to scream for help, but his mouth is strapped with a gag, he did not notice that and plus he is naked…again. Jaune, who is helpless just looks around in the dark room, but the room is too dark, only a light that is shining on him is present in his vision.

 _ **CREEeeeeeek~**_

Jaune heard a Creeeeek sound, that means a door was open, he lifts his head up to see where is the door and the door was literally in front of him, not that far away, like mid far away seeing as the dark room to be rather huge or huge enough for a whole team to rest in.

"Oh, looks like someone is awake," said a very arousing and mocking voice, that sent the chills down Jaune's spine.

"Don't worry, my dear, we will take **GOOD** **CARE** of you from now on" the voice laugh as Jaune began to struggle for his life.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE AT BEACON**

Cardin Winchester is happily walking down the halls of Beacon, going to the Mess hall to go get something to drink since he was training none stop to be prepared for the Vytal Festival. As he takes each step, he has the feeling like he was being watched by someone or a small group to be precise.

Blake, Yang, and Nora where tailing him, mostly it was Blake tailing him ever so closely as the two tankers were following right behind her. They got a lead that Cardin is the one who is spreading those rumors, but they need more evidence, so Ruby, Pyrrha and Weiss were getting more information if he is truly the one spreading those rumors.

" _I can't take it anymore! Can I just go in and break his legs now?"_ Nora said through the intercoms that they magically have for some strange reason, it must be useful for sneaking up on someone while talking to the rest of the group that you are temporally be friends with to stop the rumors.

" _I'm on Nora on this one, I really want to punch him right now for spreading those rumors" Yang crack her knuckles as the rest of her friends heard the cracking sound._

" _But is it truly him spreading those rumors?"_ Blake shot Yang an answer that she pause for a moment to speak.

" _It doesn't matter, he is a bully and we kinda of know his personality already"_ Yang said as she loads her gauntlets with powerful bullets that will break a wall.

" _But still, we are trying to be cautious, if we just blindly attack him with just a simple thing, we might get another punishment from and you remember that we almost got expelled because of what we did"_ Blake cautiously follow their prey.

" _Hmph, whatever, I wonder what is happening at Ruby's end"_ Yang wondered as the three of them continue to tail him.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE WITH RUBY, WEISS AND PYRRHA**

Ruby is currently talking to a random student who have heard the rumor, so far, Ruby is taking the nice approach to spill the beans as Pyrrha and Weiss were on lookout for some reason, it's just a friendly chat.

"So Jeff, do you know who made those rumors or just where it came from" Ruby cut to the chase as Jeff was thinking or pondering about it.

Jeff is just a bystander, meaning he is just a person that heard things come and go, he is currently wearing the Beacon uniform with Black eyes, Black long hair, and has a little pale face as his skin.

"Yeah, I know, it was Cardin and his teams who are spreading the rumors, " he honestly answered as Ruby is angry.

"Are you sure?" she asked just in case, never too late to be cautious.

"Yeah, totally, four days ago, he just went to the mess hall and started spreading those rumors there, he even shouted the rumor in detail," he honestly answered again as he could feel the atmosphere changing quickly to dark when suddenly it turn down.

"Thank you for sharing that important information, now you may go back to whatever is your doing, bye" Ruby flashes him a smile and wave and go back to her friends.

Jeff wave off as well and started to leave as the three girls talk about what is their next plan.

"So, you found out who did it?" Weiss ask as Ruby nodded.

"Yup, finally after 2 hours of searching we got it.." Ruby trail of as she became serious"… it was team CRDL who spread those rumors" she answered.

"I knew it, tsk!" Weiss said with a scold as Pyrrha greeted her teeth.

"Why don't we pay them a visit? Hm?" Ruby says with a dark smile as she deploy-

 _ **CHIiinnng~**_

That is the sound of her weapon being deployed suddenly bring out the tip of the blade first.

Oh prepare yourselves team CRDL because the girls will bring you pain, the true, unending pain of torture and nightmare.

* * *

 **Woooo! Finally done, *sigh* happy now guest? You know, I feel like I am making a manga by just words, you notice that I didn't do any time skips or scene skips, well the four days is a time skip, but anyways, I have watch chapter five of RWBY and let me tell ya, team Funky I think is awesome, especially Flynt Coal with his killer duet, but the nice character of the the battle is Neon Katt, damn she is so damn cute and sassy and sexy, anyways, I have theory since I am pretty sure the damn chapter came out recently just now, what if Neo can disguise as anyone with her illusion, if she did in the chapter 6 I will be so mad that I have a feeling things are just getting started to be dark, I couldn't watch the new episode right a way since the MOTEHR DAMN SPONSOR seriously, why would they do this, now I have to read just the comments of the episode, damn it, from what I can tell from the comments Mercury sound like Sasuke, the plan was to lose, Sa- I mean Mercury must have shown his semblance, he cheated somehow letting Yang to prison, Pyrrha was been chosen or was been cuffed and that is what I can tell from now, see ya and I really hope Yang did not get frame because I absolutely hate that being frame is just so BULL-, leave a review if you love it, hate it, or ect see ya on the next chapter. SON OF A B-**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, sup…..I don't feel up to date on anything, but I haven't heard of any new episode realizing yet, probably they have event. Anyway, responding to review time.**

 **Momijifan Low-Ki** **: Oh, yes, absolutely, someone else is hunting for Jaune as he likes to think that he is not being hunted by his friend, but being hunted by other people that he does not know, I like to answer some more, but I will just spoil it and plus I am actually going to do it of Jaune escaping Cinder and Emerald's grasp by the help of an unknown person, I am not even going to give hints because it's already down there.**

 **So that is the only review that I can respond to, now, on to the story.**

* * *

" _ **Rivers know this: there is no hurry. We shall get there some day."**_

 _ **―**_ _ **A.A. Milne**_ _ **,**_ _ **Winnie-the-Pooh**_

Headmaster Ozpin is having a rather peaceful day, it is like any other ordinary day, always checking some paper work on some certain things that needs his service, signing and stamping it as he takes another swig from his cup of coffee, but he is not just doing some paperwork. He is doing some research on Jaune's semblance, he only got a few results on one of the unlock columns, one is protection, which have healing abilities and enhancements.

Weirdly enough. In that column, it also holds regenerating ability as well, this confuses Ozpin because it is completely impossible. One of the finest scientists in Remnant tested their theory of aura regenerating , to see if aura is just enough to regenerate a missing body part, but unfortunately, it didn't work, one scientist who has complete control over aura volunteer to prove the theory.

They end up cutting a finger first, because there is no way they are going to cut their arms off or legs for that matter to prove just a theory.

That scientist started to heal the finger until he passes, healing to try and regenerate it, after long hours of focusing aura on just one spot, it didn't work. It even tired him out to near exhaustion and that they started stating that it will never happen.

Ozpin just couldn't comprehend it, he doesn't want to try it by himself by just cutting a student's arm off because he will be fired, making a bad impression, his family suing him, and lastly his mother. That last part is the most scariest because a mother's love for the boy is strong, stronger than any male that her so called husband cannot beat the woman.

Anyway, he shook his head, researching only the weaknesses. He only got a few, first is after healing the wounds he will still have the pain inside him, regardless even healing the pain. Second is him going numb for about how many times he uses that ability, for example, he uses that ability 5 times of healing so he will go numb for about 5 hours. Thirdly is his body will not respond to any of the commands of the brain give him to, like going to grab a glass of water, but instead his arm punches him on the face. Fourth is he will feel tired of using his aura to much, regardless of him having that much aura reserves, and lastly, the most scary part of Ozpin not wanting to imagine it is if he uses his aura daily, like using that ability daily, it will shorten his lifespan.

That is all Ozpin can list down for now, perhaps there might be more, but who knows, time will tell. He will not give the side effects to the boy so that he will not get much fear of using his ability since he is training hard to control it.

Ozpin goes for another swing of his mug as Glynda who is being there for the entire time I explain things is planning for the classes and the event that will come in a few weeks in her tablet.

Until they got interrupted by a ding in the elevator. They look up who is it and it is none other than General James Ironwood himself who had a frowning face.

"Hello James, what brings you to my office?" Ozpin asked, stopping on what he is doing to look at James.

"Hello Ozpin, I'm here for our plan on stopping this Queen" he said as he sits down on a chair.

Ozpin sighed "Not this again James, Qrow already told us-" Ozpin got interrupted by James who raise his voice.

"He only told us the Queen has pawns!" James shouted a little, feeling irritated by Ozpins calm face.

"Which is why we are training all of the future huntsmen and huntresses as best as we can to prepare for what we are facing…" He trail off as James is beginning to cool off"…We must not go in blindly, we must first learn what we can on our enemies"

"But-" Ozpin cut him off.

"Do you know what is the meaning of patience?" he asked to James, who just lump down on the chair.

"Yes, it mean-" Ozpin cut him off yet again.

"It means being waitful, but the deeper meaning of it is what it truly means…" he trail off as he sips his coffee"… The meaning of it is _"Patience is the guardian of faith, the preserver of peace, the cherisher of love, the teacher of humility; Patience governs the flesh, strengthens the spirit, sweetens the temper, stifles anger, extinguishes envy, subdues pride; she bridles the tongue, refrains the hand, tramples upon temptations, endures persecutions_. Those words were said from a hunter, so long ago that he does not exist from our world," he finishes as he stares at James' eyes.

"So tell me, what is patience for you?" he asked, again to see if he truly learns something.

James sighed as he looks at Ozpin "Patience is….peace?" he said, but it is like a question rather than a sentence.

"Not exactly, Patience is helpful in the battlefield and in our case, we must wait and take our time to learn from our enemy's misdeeds …" he trailed off yet again as he sip from his coffee" … Which is why you need to prepare every man for battle because I have a feeling it will come, soon because we already know the Queen is here so why not be cautious for a moment before she destroys our defenses like it is only paper to her." He takes another sip from his coffee again.

James sighed as he stand up and take his leave, but before he leaves, he stops at the elevator and said " I hope you know what you are doing, but ask yourself this… Do you honestly believe your children can win a war." He says with a little venom in it and enters the elevator.

Ozpin sighs "I hope they never have to" he said as he lay on his chair and close his eyes to think.

"He is always arrogant when he was in his youth and now he is still arrogant" Glynda who have been there this entire time they have talked.

"His heart is in the right place, he is just misguided, but still he is doing everything in his power to maintain peace" he bring his hand to his face to rub his templates.

"Is just that he always solves his problems by an army of soldiers," he finishes as he straighten himself out.

"That is James for us, he always brings his work whenever he travels" Glynda added.

Ozpin sigh again, but a long one. Ozpin sips his coffee, but he runs out, "Glynda, can you please refill my cup, I like to drown my stress with it" Glynda grabs the cup and head off, but before that she says.

"Of course headmaster" she leaves as Ozpin just looks at the window to enjoy the view.

"I hope we will find our guardian in time" he said as he closes his eyes.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE WITH JAUNE**

Jaune was frozen stiff, he just stares at two gorgeous women who are wearing striper clothes or in this case, pole dancing clothes, the one with the orange glowing eyes had hers color red, bright red as the crimson eyes mint girl had hers black and plus the women in red is holding a whip with a fake red didlo between her crotch while the other one has black and a cricket bat that is very flat and has holes, but that is not Jaune look to the side if he can, he can see some sort of tools one of which includes a scalpels and other Surgical instrument with a saw that is the size of his arms.

Jaune struggle to get free, but it didn't work because he is chain really well to the table.

"Oh, he is so cute of struggling to get free" the orange eyed woman giggle"don't you agree Emerald?" she is asking to the now name minted girl Emerald.

"Indeed Cinder, he is just adorable" she said to the now name woman in a striper red suit, Cinder.

Emerald walk up to Jaune and goes to the side of the table as Cinder is at the other side of the table.

"Before we begin our…experiment, I would like to play with him for a while," she said as she plays with his hair with her hands.

"Where do you like to begin?" Emerald smile as Cinder also smiles.

"We will start from the whip first than the cricket bat and last is humping him" she finishes explaining as Jaune began to struggle profusely, he doesn't even want to know what is the experiment they are talking about or what they are going to do with those Surgical tools.

He just wants to get free, but is it impossible since he is chained up tight. What he saw next is both of them cuffing his hands and untying his feet and next is they both lift him up so that they begin to whip.

"Don't worry, our dear, we are just playing a friendly game" Cinder said as they began and only one thing Jaune can think right now.

' _Help me…mom'_

* * *

 **MEANWHILE AT BEACON**

Cardin Winchester is slowly waking up, not remembering a thing, he only remembers going to the Mess hall to get some water, either way, he must get up and go to his dorm since he is so tired, but he found himself tied up to a chair, where his arms are tied to the armchair while his legs are tied to the legs of the chair.

Anyway, he completely panics, thinking that he got kidnapped by someone and as he looks around, he found his team tied up the same as him.

"Hey guy! What is going on!" he shouted since they are so close to him.

"Can you stop shouting Cardin, we are trying to sleep" Dove said as he goes back to sleep.

"Yeah sleep, go sleep on a chair that you are tied to!" and suddenly his team opens their eyes very quickly to see that they are tied to a chair.

"Hey, what gives, why are we tied up" Russel said as he struggle to get free "I can't get out, these bonds are really tight."

"Got a plan Cardin" Sky said as he too struggles to get free.

"I am working on it" Cardin is working on a plan until a door opens, letting their kidnappers in the room, but what they saw, truly shock all of them.

"Oh, looks like you all are awake" what stood there are six people and those persons are girls and their names are Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, and finally Pyrrha.

" Well girls, the torture session has begun" Ruby announces as every male in the room got scared.

This is their nightmare.

* * *

 **Wow, almost 2k words on that one, anyway, sorry if Jaune hasn't been saved yet by someone, Momijifan Low-Ki, I'll just give you a hint that is totally obvious, ice cream, and my mouth sealed, if you don't get that hint than I don't know I what is else to say….Oh yeah, Merry Christmas and have Happy New year, this summer I will do 100 push-ups, 100 squats, 100 sit ups and 10 km run every day for now on, if you get the reference than congrats, you are a fan of it, anyways, leave a review if love it, hate it, or ect, see ya soon and once again, have Happy new year and Merry late Chirstmas.**

 **P.S. you probably wondering what timeline or storyline i am in right now, is it the time of volume 2 or 3 or 1, hah, i will let you decide it. (Or probably i am just jumbling up the timeline like a big idiot)**


	17. Chapter 16

**So, a new episode has been released and you know what, Cinder's plan is totally fucking obvious or that is what they want us to believe, anyway, I am about to explain Cinder's plan, if you don't want to be spoiled and then skip this explanation.**

 **So, the plan is quite simple really, is like this, first is they need to destroy one of the towers or just put a virus in the system so that Vale will not have any outside help from any kingdom and that's where stealing the powers of the fallen maidens come into action, if they steal the fall's power then Ozpin and some of his colleagues have a bit trouble to keep to update to the other kingdoms that the one of the fallen maidens has been attacked. Cinder already has a portion of the power and that's where Grimm comes in, if the Grimm attack the city now with so many hordes, than vale is toast since they can't call for outside help, I believe that is what Cinder wanted Roman to do, maybe, but hey, it is just a theory, an Anime Theory.**

 **Okay, that is enough of me giving out theories, ONTO THE STORY.**

* * *

 **Beta: Daperzon**

* * *

 _ **"I'm not afraid of death; I just don't want to be there when it happens."**_

― _**Woody Allen**_

 **AT BEACON**

Cardin is terrified right now, not the girly terrified him peeing his pants sort of terrified, is more like him saying "I am so manly terrified" brave sort of way, anyways. Cardin is beyond terrified, he has not have been this scared in his life, other than the fact that he was almost killed by an Ursa major.

You see, Cardin is a coward and so his teammates as well, so when their life is on the line or if their situation is so bad that they might be killed by it, the plan they all have in their heads is to run away from danger and abandon all things important, even their leader they would happily abandon.

Their bullying shows that they are cowards, always showing their superiority on the weak, showing off that they are not weak, but strong people that will win against anything through the power of bullying, insulting, and lastly, their silver tongues.

The silver tongues are their last resort, you see, in combat, everything is useful, even your surroundings are useful, your chair is useful for a shield and a weapon while the mouth is also useful for teasing your opponents. Like for example, let's say Cardin is almost beat as his opponent or both of them for that matter are in the red zone, Cardin tease about something important to the opponent like his girlfriend which is a faunus and that made Cardin's opponent really mad. Now, Cardin thinks that he will win since his opponent is so angered that he will be distracted by his anger, as his opponent let his guard down, Cardin charge in as fast as he could think that he will bring the last attack that will end the match, but that teasing, mostly works in another situation, actually, it doesn't work at all as Cardin is being launched sky high and been punched in the face so hard that his skull fractured.

Cardin made it even worse, by adding the anger to his opponent's power, even with a fractured skull, he will still do it again, but not right now seeing as he is so angry at the girls for tying him and his team up for whatever reason that he cannot come up with or not remember doing something to them.

"What the hell are you all doing?!" he shouted at the girls as they stand in front of them, but they didn't reply.

"What's your guy's problem, we didn't do anything to you all!" he shouted again, but that was a mistake as Yang punched him right on the face and sent him back so far that he hit the wall.

"We didn't do anything my fucking ass! You all did something and that is lying to the whole academy that were some horny sluts!" Yang shouted back as Russel said something about him feeling something in the morning.

"Ah, now I remember, well, the rumor is true because you all are-" but he got interrupted as he screams in pain as a knife shove its way to his right knee.

"You better shut up before I burn your legs with your whole body" Nora says as Russel decided to say nothing more.

Dove and Sky were so scared right now, if they shout at them for tying them up, they will get stabbed so their plan next is to tell more lies or just put the blame only on Cardin.

"It wasn't our plan, it was all Cardin's plan, please kill him instead of the three of us" Dove pleaded mercifully, but the girls didn't buy that.

"Oh really?" Ruby asks sarcastically as she acted as the leader of the group that Pyrrha calls the Arc club or Arc lovers.

But anyways, Dove replied with "Yes, please let us go, we will not do anything bad to you girls anymore" the girls glance to each other nods.

"Alright, Set the other three free" Ruby said as she is not yet finish talking " and put all of them on the table and strap them up real tight~" she said happily as Dove drops his jaw out of betrayal as Sky and Russel were struggling to get free, the lying plan didn't work so they stick to plan c and that plan c is to struggle for their lives.

"What are you doing?! We told you the truth!" Sky shouted as he is strapped tight to the table with nothing, but his boxer shorts as they did it to the other team members as well.

"Oh, don't worry, you all are in this together and you know why?" She asks, but didn't let any of them answer "Because you all spread the rumor and we were thinking, it's impossible that Cardin spread the rumor that fast in only one day, he must have had some outside help probably from his team, I'm guessing" Ruby sarcastically says as she sarcastically ponders with great sarcasm.

Sky, Dove, and Russel were shocked and it showed completely in their face's that they are guilty, so they tried to reason with them again, but…..

"But we- ragghh" they put a ball gag in their mouths so that they would shut up and not scream from the pain. They also did the same to Cardin, who was waking up very slowly.

"Well ladies" Ruby address to her fellow Jaune lovers as she gestures both of her hands to four tables that had many tools around them.

"Let the torture commence!" Ruby shouted as if some sort of feast has started.

A feast of pure pain and torture that team CRDL will never forget, ever in their lives

* * *

 **Another chapter finish, wow, I never made it this far before, thank you all for sticking with me through this weird adventure, 16 chapters, wow, I never thought I would reach that high of chapters, anyway, speaking of chapters, I am making two new stories that are very weird, but will get you interested.**

 **The first one is an AU high school named "Just your average High School Life", you can probably tell by the title and the second one is Jaune being a security guard or night guard at a particular restaurant that you know, If you know what I am saying, than you are right, I am making a story about Jaune being a night guard in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but instead the creepy ass bastard animal animatronics, let me change it to the characters of RWBY, that is great plan, MY great plan I think, anyway, let's answer to some reviews.**

 **raigalcc: I know, I feel bad for them too, but naaah :D.**

 **Writerofthelostsoul: Well, I will see you in three years, then Good luck on your training and work hard :D.**

 **TehUnoman: Yuup ;), hahaha.**

 **Momijifan Low-Ki: No, you did read the hint a gave you right, about Jaune being saved.**

 **Syntras:Sorry, i already have a beta reader, but i'll go to you if I don't have one anymore (and that sounds rude(sorry)) and as for your question, no, not yet anyways because that is their goal, the entire girls and women in RWBY are having a race of who could boop him first, if someone manages to boop him first that are not our heroes than, their world is doom. I hope that answers your question.**

 **The PhantomHokage: Thank you so much, i have never got any nice words to my story, but really thank you.**

 **Welp, that is all. Now a special thanks to daperzon for editing this chapter, he is a really nice guy with a good heart, please credit him for editing this story and plus he gave me tips to improve my writing skills that I will not be improving because i sometimes never learn, but please, seriously, credit the guy for editing this chapter, he should get all the praise and love for editing this and I need to shut up now.** **Now, see ya and leave a review if you love it, hate it, or ect. Bye! (Please don't steal my ideas)(Sorry, if that sounds rude)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Note: sorry for the long delay, my editor had exams so yeah, don't blame it on him, he has a life too you know.**

 **Sup guys, welcome to another chapter of Yandere Academy….I want to say this now, you are warn and disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and plus I am seriously warning you that if you are sensitive to imagine things horrible and gory, don't read this chapter because I for one would like to title this chapter (and I never really do this) "Torture Session", Yes, actually some of you like the last chapter of CRDL about to be tortured, so this is it, CRDL will be tortured and for the record please don't really read this chapter because I am a 14 year old boy who seen some shit in his life (Mostly the internet) and I know and actually know torture, I been expose to it since I was 8 years old (Because from the internet for obvious reasons) , but I never actually did it, but in this chapter oh, you are in one heck of a ride because this chapter is brutal, too brutal, I actually search on some torture tools for the girls to use, but instead I read a few or more than a few methods of torture, there were like 25 methods of torture and let me tell you, I suddenly learn something from it, it boost my way of thinking of ways to torture even more for the sake of this chapter (but mostly on CRDL), anyways, I think that is enough of warning and spilling my life.**

 **Now let me tell you my experience of watching the episode of chapter 7, from it I got….. disappointed with it, why? By the maiden, that's why. It was said the four maidens hold powerful powers to defeat almost everyone and they are considered to be the most powerful huntsmen ever, but when I saw the fight between the fall maiden and Cinder's team, it puts me to great disappointment because the fall maiden looks so powerful the way she fight, but got defeated by just three people, Three people, not some sort of weapon or army, nothing, just three people, it shows that the four maidens are not powerful after all with just the right tactic to defeat them and plus, Crow save the maiden,but didn't even give a glance to the attackers, I was like "Fuck, please tell me he saw Cinders face or even Merc or Emerald or is he that much of a drunkard to even remember them" that boost my disappointment even more,but I was at least satisfied by information that the show give, Emeralds semblance is illusion and plus, Cinder can use a Grimm bug to steal other peoples power, WOW, that gives me so much to put it to my story and this story is not all about Jaune getting killed by Yanderes (which technically is right now), it's also about how I progress the canon story with Jaune getting killed by the Yanderes, so that is enough of me babbling, ON TO THE STORY**

* * *

 **Beta: Daperzon**

* * *

 _ **Love is a reciprocal torture.**_

 _ **-Marcel Proust**_

 _ ***WHIP**WHIP*…*WHIP***_

"Woo, I think he has had enough Cinder just look at him" Emerald said as a bloody Jaune was hanging with both of his hands in the air, only his boxer shorts clothing him, his middle body was a mess. The skin was practically gone from his abdomen, only a few small wounds that were made from each oncoming whip and he was bleeding slowly.

"Don't worry Emerald, he still has some energy left in him, look" they both watched as Jaune's wounds were being healed at a rather fast rate, leaving a perfect unscared set of skin around his chest, stomach, and back.

That was the fifth time that Jaune healed his wounds, Cinder and Emerald were having fun for the last 2 and half hours, that is a lot of time for the girls to whip him, their whips are blood red stained at this point. the floor is wet from the blood that dripped from Jaune's wounds.

Jaune is at this point broken, the look in his eyes were dead as anyone could figure, soulless with no emotion, he didn't even bother to scream in pain because he lost his voice only a few hundred whips in.

"But, I am feeling rather bored with using our whips for this long, so why not let's move onto our cricket bats" she said with a smile as Jaune just didn't bother to move exhausted from healing himself.

" _No…please…stop"_ he pleaded in his thoughts, his thoughts unheard by the sadistic women _"Oh…please…someone…anyone…help me"_ he prayed that someone might save him from his hell of torment, but no one came as his prayer went without answer.

Cinder and Emerald went to the table 7 or so feet from Jaune which happened to be filled with torture devices planned to be used later on, but they only needed the bats to beat Jaune they grabbed their bats and aligned their position to Jaune's, Emerald chose to hit Jaune on his ass, while Cinder went beside him for easy access to his chest and stomach.

"On three," Cinder said as she counted up "One…two…and…THREE!"

 _ ***BAM***_

* * *

 **MEANWHILE AT BEACON**

Team CRDL are losing their minds from the girls doings since Ruby announced that the torture was to commence, CRDL is having a rather hellish time of torture. let me tell you, it was _PURE_ torture, no licking off pussies or ass, no hand job or blow job, no nothing, it was gore torture, there was no pleasure in their torture sessions, just pain.

There were six girls and four victims to torture, they did the math and they need two more girls in their party. Because four victims across the group to be tortured, so if they partnered themselves in two's to torture each one member of CRDL, there will be one person that will not be tortured. The six girls will only be able to torture three victims so if there were eight girls (and I am really doing the math here) they will be able to torture the whole team of four. Eight divided by four is equal to two, get it, no? Good.

Anyways, they decided to torture them one by one. The group went to the first table which had Sky strapped down, in front of Sky's table are four sets of trays which held some surgical equipment, one of the tools being a butcher knife, a saw, and another knife that is as long and almost as wide as s regular hand.

Nora grabs the butcher knife for obvious reasons, Ruby grabs scalpels of different sizes to change the size of cuts and bruises made from the tools, Blake goes for the needles which vary in sizes, Yang get's the hammer which is just a normal hammer, Nora was thinking of getting the hammer since she has a giant ass hammer for a weapon, but she goes for the butcher knife because it's big and can bring out blood better than the hammer, Weiss goes for the whitehead mouth gag and the Jennings mouth gag for making them drink something hot or cold or something disgusting, and lastly is Pyrrha who grabs the hand sized knife with a smile. The torture begins.

Ruby, Nora, and Pyrrha were drawing scars and some patterns on Sky's skins but in general his whole danm body, even in his crotch area, Ouch, that's gotta hurt. The worst part for Sky is that his eyes were open as he was forced to watch a TV screen of himself getting tortured.

Ruby is cutting him on both arms as Pyrrha cuts him around the chest and stomach, Nora is cutting him on the legs very close to his crotch which erects a sinister giggle from Nora. Sky's reaction to this was a muffled scream along the line of "MMMHGMH" and while crying during the scream.

As the three pevious girls were done, the other three girls begin to do their work with Yang hammering over his body, even his crotch and Blake poking him with the needles of every size and Weiss opening his mouth, forcing him to drink water and never giving him a chance to breathe and after she forced him to slightly drown, she than force him to drink some very hot tea, it was hot, but it was some nice tea.

After all of the girls tortured him, Weiss grabs a bucket of lemon juice, which she somehow obtained and poured it over Sky's body in which he profusely contorted from the pain. Now you may ask why the lemon juice, well, if you have a open wound like Sky and in excess like Sky imagine the amount of pain that washed over his whole body, than just think of what would happen, the lemon juice is so sour (or sweet) that it stings if you put it on a open wound on the skin so it has a great use for torture. After he was done being tortured he passed out, he is still alive, but completely unconscious. They didn't want him to die now would they? Because then they would be expelled from beacon and arrested, but what they are doing is bringing them copious pain to where they pass out but will recover and function normally, to the girls this is a more reasonable pay back than just killing them, it sounded reasonable enough for the six.

"Weiss, where did you get the bucket of lemon juice?" Ruby ask as the other girls were interested in how Wiess got the item too.

"Oh, you know, just found them while we were asking some of the students who helped spread the rumor, it might be helpful for our torture session with these idiots so I asked and got the juice" she replied as they all accepted her answer which seemed reasonable to them.

"Can we drink some lemonade after we finish with this torture session?" Nora happily asks.

"Of course Nora, it's a good thing I have a few more with me" Weiss said as they finish their chat and move on to the next victim which is Dove.

They happily go to Dove, who is sweating and shaking on the table, but they will not do what they did to Sky, Now that would just be repetitive to do so, what they will do to Dove is electrocute him and heat his entire body, however, they will not simply "Electrocute" or "Burn" him, they will do those things in a more creative way so that is why there are 6 taser and 6 blowtorches, the girls will have to pick which one they want until Pyrrha asks.

"Remind me who set up these torture tools?" Pyrrha asks because she is kindly curious about who set the whole thing up.

"Me and Blake set it up, why do you ask?" Yang answered.

"I'm just curious about how you two got this equipment or how about the fact that you two know how to torture someone" Blake and Yang glance at each other.

"I only know little about torture" Yang answered honestly, she only knows one way of torture and that is to beat the crap out of people so that they will give you information that you want "but I know a guy who sells this type of equipment or the information to get it where as Blake knows a lot about torture" she said as she gestures to Blake who nods.

"It's true, I was a member of the White Fang since I was a child, since our leader has been replaced, we fought our way to equality for many of my later years in their organization, sometimes we had to torture some humans to get them to talk and let me tell you, I have seen some things that are so horrifying, things a child should not see" she said in a calm demeanor.

Their reaction was just silence and don't worry, team CRDL didn't hear a thing since they were to busy struggling to get free.

"Anyway, let's start" Ruby broke the silence and went back to their victims.

Ruby, Nora and Weiss pick a taser while Pyrrha, Blake, and Yang pick the blow torch. The three with the tasers started first as Ruby is tazing the head as Nora is tazing the chest and stomach, but she didn't not forget to taze the crotch because Nora knows that the males greatest weakness is their crotch, always the crotch. Weiss tazed the feet, after they were appeased with the electrocution, Dove was twitching every second because of the repeated shocks in a short amount of time.

Yang, Blake and Pyrrha begin with the heating as their goal was to heat his entire body to an unbearable level, they even ended up burning his boxer shorts and getting him a new pair that was tagged with a wire set to electrocute him on anus anus and dick, every 25 seconds.

They now move to Russel, is just so happened that he was struggling profusely, after what he saw what the girls did to his teammates (and yes, the other three have a TV screen too, to watch the pain their teammates are having :D) he put all of his strength and effort into struggling like there is no tomorrow, but that didn't work because he was really strapped down tight by ropes and straps limiting the movement of his wrists and ankles.

He stopped struggling to catch a breath, the girls immediately started to surround him, giving him an evil deathly smile that could kill a cute animal from just a quick glance.

What he saw was a taser gun on Ruby that was very weird for some reason because it had a few needles to it and when she activates the shock, he could see sparks around and connecting the spears extending from there electricity machine, to his right was Weiss holding a mouth spreader gag and a jar full of black ants (Yes, there are grimm ants), Blake is held a metal dildo, it was definitely designed not to give pleasure, but to give pain and lots of it with just a spark (the dildo is also a taser), Yang is held a meat tenderizer, it is useful in his situation since she planned on tenderizing Russel's meat (I.e his genitals. Nora had a syringe for a reason that comes in later, she also held a couple of electrodes, and beside her was a bucket of water (Damn, what's with these women with electricity), and lastly Pyrrha is holding a knife, a rather large sharp knife that can heat up to cauterize wounds immediately. One would question how the hell these perfectly "innocent" girls have this "equipment", well, just ask Yang, she will fill in the details.

Ruby jabbed him with the weird looking taser on the arm and electrocute him, but not just there, she also went for his legs and other arm, she didn't want to stab it right at the neck, especially from behind the neck, it would mess up Russel's brain message through his nervous system or ended up killing him flat out, Ruby doesn't want to kill a person, instead torture them alive, brutally torture them until they can't stay conscious anymore.

Weiss was next by forcing his mouth open and forcefully putting the jar of ants and also through his urethra and anus into his body, Not before putting a bit of honey to it, hehe.

Next is Blake shoving a dildo into Russel's ass and activating it (while there is still ants at his ass), making him twitch and Blake pulls it out forcefully and shoving it down to his mouth, activating it right then and there and leave it there for him to be quiet as the next person steps up to torture him.

Yang with the hammer pounded him to oblivion on every inch of his body even the crotch (These girls never forget to bring pain to the crotch), she pound him on the arms, legs, stomach, chest, and somehow still alive and awake.

Pyrrha was next by cutting everywhere she could and after she felt pleased cutting everywhere his body, she set up the knife to heat and started to cut everywhere again over her previous cuts to make sure he wouldn't bleed out, after she finished her work, Nora was up and used her turn to inject a mystery liquid into his neck directly into his bloodstream, now what Nora injected to Russel's neck is very potent downer, the pain he will encounter is emotional.

 **(A/N: just a note to say, don't do drugs kids, it will ruin your life, so DON'T DO IT!)**

After that injection, she pours water all over his body and happily place a few electrodes to be exact, on the arms, legs, chest, stomach, and lastly the crotch and activated and deactivated it around 10 times.

They finish torturing Russel by setting the electrodes to electrocute him repeatedly for about every ten seconds and leaving him to his downer drug (and that drug should last for 4 to 6 hours).

They move to their last victim of the day and that victim is Cardin Winchester the leader of team CRDL. Now they make him their last victim to torture because he is the worst person out of his whole team, firstly he is a racist bastard, second he bullies people especially the faunus, three hates faunus kind falling into his prejudice and racism, lastly he bullies Jaune every chance he has and made up a rumor about him which included the girls fucking each other and Jaune like they were a bunch of horny whores, that seriously made every girl in the room angry which fueled their desire to make Cardin scream and bring him pain, they will combine all of their equipment and what they previously did to the other three members of CRDL together for Cardin's torture.

They will torture him every way they possibly, not leaving an unmarked area on Cardin's body. They will brutally torture him to no end and never make him forget their message, never bully Jaune ever again.

"Well girls" Ruby began as she turns to her group "Let's have some fun. Let's make him our last victim of the day and make every tool and method count because he will never forget to not mess with us again" She smiled as she turned back around to head to Cardin's table as the rest of the group just smile in their own way and giggle happily and ever creepily, especially Pyrrha who was smiling with glee and giggling to herself while all of them prepare to start the last fun they will ever have with team CRDL.

They will show no mercy and make Cardin never forget not to mess with Jaune ever again in his life.

* * *

 **WITH JAUNE**

Jaune slowly opened his eyes, he must have passed out from the blood loss coupled with his constant use of his healing factor, and getting whipped so many times. Jaune just shakes his head to wake himself up, he notices that his hands were free and he got a nice surprise, he is fully clothed no longer solely in boxer shorts his armor and sword were at his side, he says a silent thank you in his mind to whatever deity that watched over him.

He stood up because he thought it was better than lying on the floor until he noticed something, he was still in the same room that he was being tortured in however long ago, the equipment is still there with the swinging light and table that he was strapped in, but the question is where are the two women who tortured him.

He heard a noise in the room, that noise was metal hitting the ground and that particular noise was in the room with him so he quickly brought out his sword and shield to get into a defensive fight stance he learned while training with Pyrrha all their while turning around to face them sound, but only to be stopped by what he saw.

He saw (the room was somehow brighter) the two women naked, tied up, unconscious and they were in the position many people would call the 69, but that was not all there is, beside them is another woman who looks too young, basically, her clothes, hair, eyes are in the theme color brown and pink.

You guessed it people, she is Neopolitan, the ice cream girl that looks so young mainly from her height. They both stare each down both wondering who is going to make the first move until she raised a scroll.

' _Don't worry, you're fine now, I am the one who saved you'_ she "said" as she just stood there smugly for some reason with a smirk on her face.

"Okay…? So, what's your name?" he asked while he sheathed his sword and walked right up to here.

She replied with _'Not important right now, let's get out of here and then we can talk'_.

Jaune nodded as Neo took his hand in hers and teleported them away. They both leave the two women to their fun (Especially Emerald since she so wants that pussy of her leader).

* * *

 **MEANWHILE AT BEACON**

Cardin slowly wakes up as he woke up he took notice of his surroundings, after watching his teammates get tortured and knocked out by a bonk to the head after.

He wished to escape after seeing his team get brutally tortured, he couldn't believe that his team was even alive, that kind of torture could simply kill you.

But anyway, enough of that, Cardin is fully awake and took notice that he was still tied up at the moment , but he was tied up to a different thing and that is a chair.

"Looks like you are awake, good" he looks to his side and saw Ruby with the rest of the girls coming in the room.

"Sorry about bonking your head, we wanted to place you to another contraption" Ruby says as the group surrounds in front of him.

He wanted to shout, but he was gagged at the moment and he could only reply with muffled screams.

"Now, Now, you be a quiet boy while we prepare a few things" Ruby mockingly says as she goes to a table with the group already there, Yang was there to talk to him.

"Yeah, be quiet as we set up the things to torture you" Cardin just screams out of horror "Yeah, we got a few good pieces of equipment as we were dumping your teammates somewhere"

"They were already done with the session so it's only you" she smile as Cardin just got scared and did I mention that he was still in his boxer shorts.

"Okay, that is enough talking to him Yang, let us begin" Ruby said as the rest of the group were ready to begin.

"Alright, I guess it's time to play with your body dickbag and don't expect pleasure from our session, it's all pain" she smile as she went to the group to get her tools. Cardin just screams of him being so scared and wanting to not get tortured by those monsters,but the girls will have a fun time with him, hehehaha-.

* * *

That night, Cardin Winchester got tortured more ways than one, he was stabbed, electrocuted, hung, forcefully sit on a chair that has spikes, got shoved in the iron maiden that was all needles and got electrocuted from the inside (and was still alive), burned alive, got sliced by every girl with a knife, shove his dick in an oven, toaster, and electrocuted.

That's not all, they did the water torture where he drank gallons of water, but not only water, mud, nails, hot water, some hot coffee, tea and much more.

Roasted him to death, tie him to death with weird positions, being eaten alive by big damn ants, got really burned, needled him, and forcefully kneel down on wooden spikes.

Yeah, he got tortured so many times and was still alive, they cannot afford to let him die, it will be a shame that he dies right then and there, but he didn't.

One of the girls said that is enough of torturing, but glance to each other and said "Naah, he needs more"

And so Cardin was tortured like that, so many more times and methods, for like 5 hours of torture with pain.

* * *

The girls walk in the halls of beacon at night with Yang carrying a bag and while walking ever so innocently, they were done torturing him up and it was fun they said, so they will put him back at his dorm where his teammates are there, knock out in their beds.

Now you may ask why? Wouldn't they get in trouble if one of them wakes up and report it to Glynda and Ozpin or if Glynda found out that they are heavily injured that they will pin it to the girls?, Now to answer those questions Glynda will not find team CRDL heavily injured because the girls have a special syringe they have, now they have four syringes, in them are fluids of heavily toxic healing factor, now that may be impossible and how the hell they have those?

Well, it's all because of Yang, Yang knows a few people in the criminal underworld that will give her the right information and the right equipment, even the most highly contagious one like the healing syringes.

Well, to be honest, those aren't even healing, they are just a boost to the aura to heal the body faster so, if the girls use it, they will get away with anything.

Now they wouldn't just heal them right then and there, they will leave a note and video tape of them getting tortured and they know they will use that video tape to blame the girls, but in the videotape are just figures and the audio is cut off, but not the sound of them screaming and tools working.

It's like a reminder to them to not mess with RWBY and JNPR ever again so yeah.

Yang just drops Cardin on his respectful bed and go on to healing them and leaving the things that will remind them to never, ever mess with Jaune or the girls ever again.

"Whooo, that was refreshing" Pyrrha said as they all walk to the Mess hall to have some dinner, the night was still young so they will have some dinner.

"Yeah, you said it, are you sure Ruby that we leave those videotapes and the note there? They might frame us with it," Yang asks to her sister who was the one who plan all of this, sort of.

"Oh, don't worry, they will remember, but the videotape and the note are not traced back to us, I made it perfectly anonymously so they will not use it to frame us" she said as her stomach growl out of hunger.

Ruby was embarrassed," I don't know about you, but I am starving" she said as the rest of them agreed.

And so they happily walk to the Mess hall to have dinner and do their businesses like studying and training, but they all forget one thing to ask themselves, where the hell is Jaune?

* * *

 **Whooo, done, finally done and I can't believe that this is 4,400 words, it must be because of the torture session, I would usually do a thousand words, but I want to finish the torture all in one go and I hope it makes sense, tell me it make sense because if I made a 4k or 10k later word chapter, it would not make sense, anyway, some other news are I haven't watch the new episode yet because I am still disappointed, but I will try to watch it and more other news are that I will go on a hiatus yeah, hiatus, the reason that being is because I have a few request to finish, art request to be matter of fact because its been long, they are waiting to long, I am pretty sure they are angry right now, but they would not show it, anyway, yeah I am going on a hiatus, that's what the other writers use to say, a long one to be a matter of fact, anyway, lets respond to reviews.**

 **I am also surprise that there so many reviews this time around, anyways let me respond to them.**

 **Boss of ages: Thank you! And I can't do that, if I kill Cardin in my story, then the story wouldn't be the same without his jackasses in it.**

 **Piterio: Oh, don't be so worried, Jaune needs this, but anyway, have fun with the girls.**

 **Writerofthelostsoul: I don't know, I never really plan out things on when will it come out and I think I will not put it in the crossover section I think, hope that answers your questions.**

 **Amvmaster: Well, I am making it disturbing because to me it's not scary and disturbing, I am sorry that this disgust you and also I'm sorry about the torture session that happen. Sorry about that.**

 **Momijifan Low-Ki: They are not dead yet, they still are very useful to my story in some way.**

 **PersonaQeminod1: My brain is coming up with that one, but it will not help Jaune, only a little bit.**

 **Keybladeknight39: I don't know, but I will get it out soon.**

 **Kharn: Really? Wow, I didn't notice until now and Thank you, I never usually get any nice words with one of my stories, but really, thank you.**

 **Welp, that is all, please tell me if the chapter made sense, if not then I have to rewrite it and as always, a special thanks to Daperzon for editing this chapter yet again, he should really get all the praise for trying to make this chapter some sense, anyway, I was thinking of making a omake, but I don't want to take all of Daperzon time so maybe next time like a short chapter as always (and plus, the words are almost at 5000 so I should end my babbling), that is all, leave a review if you like it, hate it, or etc, see ya in three months I think anyway, bye. (And please be gentel)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 of Yandere Academy**

 **So here is another chapter of Yandere Academy, but first let me do this…HOLY SHIT, I WAS NOT EXPECTING THAT, STOP BLOWING HOLES TO OUR SHIP! WHICH IS NAME ARKOS. Anyway,season 3 ended with a brutal tragedy of our favorite redhead Spartan, damn, that was a very dark change, it's like it came as a surprise attack on our faces, but anyway, let the chapter commence.**

 **Edit: Sup, this is a newer Author's note because the one on the top and bottom are a month old, so to be honest with you, this chapter was already done a month ago, but I was too lazy to post it, sorry about that. I was just enjoying the summer and not her by they way, Ruby would kill me.**

 **So you have to bear with my shitty grammar for a while as I find a beta reader and when I say "Find a beta reader" I meant them coming to offer to me to edit the story and I know it's rude, but I am socially awkward and super duper shy to ask a stranger to be my beta reader or editor for this story so I have to wait or wait for daperzon to come back in his daily life until the summer or something,but wait, I already told this news in my new story (which is a month old) called Ruby and Friends. So here's a short summary of what it is, team RWBY being the cast of fnaf and Jaune being the night guard so check it out, anyway, on to the chapter. (I am really, truly, sorry for this)**

* * *

 _ **"If you have a dream, don't just sit there. Gather courage to believe that you can succeed and leave no stone unturned to make it a reality."**_

 _ **― Roopleen**_

 **WITH JAUNE**

Neo and Jaune reappeared on a rooftop of a building as Jaune walk forward to feel the cool air breeze of the wind as it pass him. He misses the wind since he has been stuck in the torture chamber for who knows how long as he was constantly being whipped on every single part of his body, even with the healing ability, he can still feel the pain of the marks the whip land.

Jaune almost completely forgot the person that saves him so he turns around to talk to the mysterious ice cream girl who is looking up in the night sky to see the beautiful stars.

Jaune walks up to her and talk,"So…" he began as he got the attention of Neo "…what's your name" he asks as Neo grab her scroll and type.

" _The names Neoplitan or you can just call me Neo, for short,"_ she said as Jaune replied with his own name.

"Nice meeting you Neo, My name is Jaune Arc, short, sweet, ladies love it" he said in a dorky tone as Neo giggle with Jaune being a little embarrassed and also regretting of saying that to a cute girl who looks badass for some reason.

Neo brings up the scroll while she giggle _"A pleasure"_ and then she smile afterwards.

Jaune smiled too as he turns around completely, leaving himself defenseless to Neo who can attack at any moment.

Jaune just look at the city with the lights turned on in some parts of the building, making it a cool sight to see in the night.

"So Neo, why did you save me back there? And how did you even know I was in there?" he asks a question to the mute girl so he is rather an idiot for turning the other direction when asking a question to a mute girl who doesn't speak so Jaune just nervously scratch the back of his head and turn around to read what she was saying.

Until he found himself tackled by something or rather someone and that someone is Neo herself on top of Jaune as she is smiling creepily with her breast showing.

"N-Neo! What are you doing?!" Jaune asks as he was surprised and scared.

Neo's answer is _"I love you Jaune Arc, I have been tracking you ever since those bitches kidnap you"_ this made Jaune scared even more, why is every girl chasing him?! He has a funny suspicion that every girl that he knew or not knew is now chasing him to just do it in bed as per say.

It feels like every girl in Remnant is trying to hunt him down right now, he wonders why?!

 **(Hah ^ _^")**

Discarding that thought aside, he is trying to escape Neo's grasp as she wraps her legs around his stomach and that's not all, for some reason, his legs were weighted down, as in someone is hugging his legs very tightly.

Looking down to where his legs were, he saw not one, but two Neos on his legs hugging them. It scared the hell out of him.

"Why there are three of you?!" he shouted as Neo just giggle evilly.

Neo replied with her scroll _"It's because my semblance is an illusion. I can trick people's sight, making them believe they are fighting their real opponent when the opponent is right behind them,"_ she explain as Jaune was pondering on her info of her semblance.

"So the other two you on my legs are fake?" he asks as he completely forgot that he is being… "Pound" by a woman or rather having a intercourse with her except it's the other way around with her fucking him.

" _No, they real, actual solid copies of myself, made out of glass, but still real though,"_ she said as having three little cute, sexy girl that looks the same, jump on him was enough, but two more jumps on him with the other two hugging his arms, making him vulnerable.

Jaune was struggling to get free, but the five Neo is hugging his legs, arms, and stomach proved to be hard as they kept hugging him. The Neo on the stomach was getting close to Jaune's mouth to try and kiss him, but he was moving around, that made things more difficult for her.

" _Jauney dear, please stop moving around so I can kiss you"_ Neo says as she is getting irritated.

"One quick question before you do that. How old are you?" He needs to ask first what's her age, because Neo look too…young which is hard to tell if she is old as a teen or just a plane kid doing this for fun.

" _Old enough to suck your-"_ Neo was, however, interrupted by Jaune shouting.

"Please don't finish that sentence! And please be serious so that you can answer my question!" he shouted as he keeps struggling to get free.

" _I'm only kidding, anyway, I am nineteen years old"_ Neo answered.

"Oh good, I thought you-wait a minute, you're nineteen years old!?" he shouted again, apparently because of Neo's answer.

He stops struggling after he heard her answer, "I thought you were…you know…" he trailed off as Neo just silently laugh with her copies of herself.

Neo stops laughing as she types her response _"You thought I was 12 years old or below?!"_ he nodded as she and her copies began to laugh again.

"It's not that funny" Jaune could only make a 'Hmph' face as she laugh.

She stops as she responded with, _"Is it because how small I am?"_ she asks him as he only nods _"Well, there's your answer, I am old enough to kiss you anyway"_ she said as Jaune forgot about that so he struggle.

"Oh yeah, one more question," he began,"but you need to come close to my lips to able to hear it," she did exactly that, but as Neo slowly went up to Jaune's face, Jaune quickly head-butted her so hard that her copies were shattered.

Neo got pushed back by Jaune's head-butt making Jaune to stand up. Neo holds her forehead to heal the bruise as he look at Jaune who is running the other side of the building.

' _Oh you play dirty huh? I like that, but you can't escape because this is the highest building here in vale and there are no exit doors either, so you're stuck here Jaune'_ she thought as Jaune just stops dead in his tracks as he looks down, the ground is really far away.

Jaune just glance back to Neo who smile thinking he has no means of escape, but Neo raises a brow as Jaune smile back thinking that there is an escape and there is really an escape by-

Jaune turns back on the edge and jumps as he gives Neo a sly grin.

-Jumping off the building. Neo just drops her jaw in disbelief, but she grin as well as she thought _'you want to play that game, huh Jaune?"_ she thought as she stands up, runs, and jumps over the edge as well, going after Jaune _"I am loving you even more so I will hunt you down if that's what you want"_ she just smile with her teeth showing giving of a rather chaotic face.

Another chase begins as Neo hunts Jaune down, but little did they know that they are being followed as always, Jaune is always being followed, for the better or worst.

* * *

 **Edit: So, who wants to be my editor for awhile? Please help.**

 **Done woo, oh, it's summer here so expect updates real quick, maybe, but I won't promise anything, anyway, since I gave my reaction to the last episode of RWBY at the top of this chapter, it's time to respond on a few reviews.**

 **blaiseingfire** **: Nah, I think the dragon is more scary than these perfectly innocent little girls.**

 **PersonaQeminod1** **: Oh she will, someday.**

 **DD-Returns101** **: Yeah, sorry about that ^^".**

 **Momijifan Low-Ki** **: What you mean? They're just normal little girls, anyway, I for one believe they deserve that "thing" I did to them. It's weird that I still have a bit of hate to them, meh, at least they are a alive…for now.**

 **Boss of ages** **: Of course I will add the new characters in this fic, it will be a shame not to.**

 **MCRasengan** **: Yeah, I know, since I'm always like that hehe ^^"**

 **FirestarX22** **: Wow, I am quite surprise someone like that "session", thank you!**

 **Guest: I knew you will say it at some time**

 **And that's all it, so I have nothing else to say except leave a review if you like it, hate it, or ect. See ya next chapter.(Please be really gentle and I am so sorry)(BTW, I have an April fools plan out a month ago, but I didn't do it in time so me going silent for a while and not updating this story is a good April fools prank for now)**


	20. Chapter 19

**So,** **here's another chapter…Oh,** **Before I forget,** **I have a another beta reader,** **His name is DrSanjiZant,** **He was nice enough to** **"** **I volunteer as tribute** **"** **thing,** **So he will be editing my chapters for a while,** **So Thank you DrSanjiZant for editi** **ng this chapter,** **go give him some love,** **praise for editing this and read his stories,** **I recommend them as a saying of Thank you to him sooo…Thanks DrSanjiZant.**

 **That's all the news I can say right now so let the chapter commence** **!**

* * *

 _ **"I've been fighting to be who I am all my life. What's the point of being who I am, if I can't have the person who was worth all the fighting for?"**_

 _ **― Stephanie Lennox, I Don't Remember You**_

Jaune was nervous; Hell, he was fucking terrified right now. He comes to his senses and remember what happen. He headbutted Neo to escape the kissing or probably something worse if he stayed there, he ran to the other side of the building or rooftop, glanced back at Neo to smirk at her, and then jump to escape the rooftop and Neo.

To compensate for something in his mind, he jumped off the tallest building in vale. In some part of his mind he thought it was cool, to be somewhat badass that he jump off while smirking at his enemy, but the rest is screaming to himself that he was an idiot. Until he remembered something at initiation, that he stopped falling by Pyrrha's spear.

'Damn it brain, that doesn't help me right now!' he shouted in his mind as the ground was getting closer and closer, leaving Jaune to feel doomed.

Until something clicked inside Jaune's mind as he turned serious and focus. By just him calming himself and getting serious, he brought out his sword as he stab at the side of the building to slow him down, but what that did was he adjusting his angle of him falling down. Now running on the windows of the side of the building, he put some aura in his legs to go faster. Even now, he can feel someone following and that was Neo.

* * *

Neo was smiling with her teeth showing giving her a crazy look that wants some blood, Jaune's blood to be precise. She began running on the side of the building from the start to catch up to Jaune and it's actually working as she is almost on him.

She is so close that all she need is to touch Jaune's hoodie and then teleport to a much more secure area, where there's a rope near by and chair to tie up Jaune on. Time slowed as Neo's hand is so close to the fabric.

 _'Almost there'_ she thought as she is so close. That's where she is wrong.

Neo was about to grab the fabric until Jaune jump off the side of the building as Neo had a shocked look as she pass by where he jump.

She looks at where Jaune is heading and she saw where he is going to land. The look of shock just got replaced by a grin as she disappeared.

* * *

Jaune's plan was to run on the side of the building while picking up speed to make Neo follow him at a high speed, he then jumps to another rooftop to escape her while she passes by him at such speed.

Jaune reach out to land on the rooftop, he land, but did a front roll as he stops in a kneeling position with his blade at his side, giving him a badass pose.

He grins as he got up to look where did Neo went. He can't see her in the crowd or even a crater that she suppose to leave ,so Jaune got a little nervous so he slowly walks backwards, very slowly, until he felt being hugged by someone: Neo, whom is hugging him so hard to not let him escape.

Jaune was about to speak or scream at her, but the way she holds or hugs Jaune is creeping him out, is like she is going to suplex him … .

… .Which she did with her little frame of her body, making Jaune hit his head. That didn't knock Jaune out so Neo teleport both of them in the air while still maintaining the position.

Jaune got terrified as Neo sent both of them in the air while still in the position, What Jaune got next is the world is spinning, which is making him sick until he slams to something really hard at the neck and back. His sense becomes clear as he makes sense of what happen.

Neo teleports him and her to go higher up in the air while still in the suplex position, as they were in the air, Neo began to spin to get a momentum to slam Jaune on the ground.

It works as Neo heard a few broken bones, What Neo also heard is a cracking sound as she look at Jaune's now unconscious body, she saw a few cracks forming under Jaune which is only means-

* CRACK *…* CRACK *…

Jaune is going to fall to the next floor of the building so Neo grabs Jaune's arm, disappearing and reappearing to another rooftop, but she didn't stop there. When reappearing to another rooftop, Neo reappeared a little high from the floor so she grabs Jaune's arm with both hands and slams him hard on the concrete, for good measure.

Neo exhales as she slumps down to rest for a moment, running on a side of a building, doing a suplex two times, teleporting to another building, slamming a heavy body on the floor, all of that is quite tiring you know.

Neo got up as she stretches her arms out to do another teleportation, she goes to Jaune's unconscious body and about teleport him and her out of the rooftop and find a suitable room to … .have romantic night.

She would have started right away to undressing Jaune and herself, but she wants a more private place to do the deed with her new husband. She wants a nice room that is not cold as hell.

So she grabs Jaune's hand and dis-

She didn't disappear with Jaune, but instead got kicked to the stomach, slamming into the wall hard. She gets up and looks at her opponent, only for her eyes to go wide as she saw who kick her.

Neo is one of the strongest people in her group of circle, she can beat Roman Torchwick, but still gets some injuries from the fancy thief because he is her boss, he also knows everything about her because she is his personal bodyguard while Neo also knows everything about him because they are like the perfect couple together, keyword " like " a perfect couple.

She can go toe to toe with Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai without breaking a sweat, but she can't beat Cinder Fall, her second boss apart from Roman. So the people that can only beat her is Cinder Fall, except for one more person.

Neo's opponent wore a shallow cut black dress, Five necklace beads, and a pair of matching gauntlets. She also wears black, thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern, but her most distinctive feature is a full face white mask that resembles a Grimm with 4 bright red eyes showing the intent of fear to whoever face her.

Raven Branwen, the infamous huntress that roams around Remnant with her portals of black and red with the intent of showing fear whoever face her as an opponent.

She stares at Neo who doesn't know her true name, people call her by many names, but one name in particular stands out that fit her look, The Soulless White Raven. The look on her soulless red eyes that gives you the chills, gives you fear knowing that you're already dead.

That's what Neo felt when she first saw her during her train ride to the city, fear of dying to those red eyes. It was obvious from the start that she is out of her league against her, she even heard that she is a full blown huntress who graduated from Beacon Academy, one of the most perfect academy for any huntsmen or huntress in training.

Raven unsheathed her weapon ever so slowly, showing off her long red blade to Neo saying if she wanted to have a dual to the death.

Neo glance at Jaune sleeping so peacefully, it brought a smile to her, then she returns to look back at Raven without fear, but with courage, the courage of love. She finally has Jaune so she is not going to run away like a coward …

So she opens her umbrella, put it on her shoulder and bow with a smile on her face, as if to say I accept your dual.

They both stare at each other, still in the same position, waiting for the other person to move until both of them charge to fight to the death and claim their prize, namely Jaune.

* * *

 **Ugh,** **I couldn't think of a better cliffhanger ending** **,** **hmmm** **…** **.I was going to add the battle and end it there,** **but I am passing my limit,** **the** **1k later word thing.** **It's a rule for me here anyways,** **enough of that,** **I would like to say thank you to all who is following this story,** **right now the total number of followers is** **302.** **You guys are the best,** **I would also like to say tha** **nk you to those people that follow the story from beginning to here.** **I never thought I would see the day that me,** **a horrible writer with a bad grammar would be seeing that his story has gotten over** **302** **followers,** **My goal is achieved,** **I can fina** **lly die in peace,** **I mean seriously,** **I am seriously going to die in peace so I'm going to commit suicide** **…** **.**

… **..**

… **.**

 **Nah,** **I am not going to do that,** **I am not that stupid to do that,** **I would go literally straight to hell if I did it.** **It was only a joke,** **but speaking of suicides.** **A writer name or YARN is back and ready to write,** **I am glad that he is** **alive and well.** **I am a fan of almost every story he did,** **especially his most famous one called Divergence which he is going to revamp it,** **man I like it so much,** **you never get a lot of Jaune time travel fics these days,** **I recommend reading that o** **ne and read his other ones because damn his stories are good,** **give him some loving and support because he needs it.** **I need to finish this author's note real quick before it goes to** **2k now,** **but before that I need to say thank you again to DrSanjiZa** **nt for editing this chapter,** **go check him out,** **and lastly,** **I need to respond to some reviews before I log out.**

 **Boss of ages:** **Sorry man,** **someone already taken the spot as soon as I release the last chapter,** **but I can answer your question of wh** **en season** **4** **will come out.** **I guess next year on February because,** **you know,** **the preparation to make season** **4** **perfect or something like that.**

 **predaleen999:** **Yup,** **Coco and Velvet will come in,** **not sure when though.**

 **And that's all it I guess,** **So leave a review if you hate it or love it or ect,** **see ya on the chapter** **(** **please be gentle)** **.** **(** **I really hope I did not make any one mad about that joke,** **but just to be safe,** **I am so sorry if it made you mad…sorry** **)**

 _ **Note from: DrSanjiZant: Hello Readers! First off, let me just say thank you to my dear friend GamerandArtist, for allowing me to edit his story. Truly, the only real editing needed is some grammatical errors and a few spelling errors, but that's fine. I am honored and pleased to work with him.**_

 _ **Second, if you like Jaune x Harem stories, please check out my story Le Masque Del Knightmare, and I assure you, you will not be disappointed by it. As well, there is a poll ongoing on my profile. Vote for your choice in the harem, and remember: 1st place AND second place will both be added for sure into the harem. Adieu!**_

 **(P.S. from Gamer Please be really gentle in the reviews, Please)**


	21. Chapter 20

**So hey, been a while since I updated this huh? Anyway, Happy new year and Merry Christmas, this chapter will be longer (I'll try) as a gift and I'm putting this in the vault for now. When I say vault, I mean stop working on this story and no, I'm not ending this story. I'm just not updating it for a while as I update my other stories.**

 **Like "Ruby and Friends" and "A Weapons soul", that one hasn't been updated in a long time so I gotta update it soon.**

 **In other news, I watch the new volume and it's awesome. They up their style in animation and this volume seems serious instead of the other volumes. Is like a cliché story taking to action and I haven't watch the new episodes yet, but I can tell the four horsemen of the apocalypse will be interesting. Especially the ripoff joker. I can tell Ozpin is alive of how their hinting his not alive, like the time where we all know that Blake is a Faunus from the start of the Volume one. That one crack me up.**

 **Anyway, the reason I haven't watch the new episodes is because it feels like I'm drinking poison and saying "Mhm! That taste wonderful!", a poison of feels and sadness of how it's not a kid's show anymore with dead people appearing. I hope our heroes mature fast. Oh forgot, Raven is sexy and a bitch. Looks like she's part of a alliance that she thinks is family instead of her real family, must be the dark brotherhood and has this personality of "survival of the fittest. Like seriously, her quote in her wiki page is "The weak die, the strong live", but still, I like her. You know, I wanted say more like Blake is a coward (but I realize she is running just to go check on her family which seem a good reason for me on why she is running like a coward), Weiss is trying to break free of the chains of abuse from her asshole of a father and Jackass Ironwood. Just wanted to point him out, he greatly annoys me. He acts like a hero when in reality his a fucking failure, those types "all for the greater good". Anyway, onto the story.**

* * *

Sounds of metal hitting metal could be heard if one does not listens closely to it. The sound is coming from on top of the buildings, specifically the tallest one.

Where an ice cream hair girl is fighting a dangerous monster. Neopolitan or Neo, the crazy, sexy, serial killer is fighting off Raven Branwen, the leader to some unknown group, mother to Yang Xiao Long, has sexy legs, a stubborn bitch and a milf.

Both fighting to death to claim Jaune Arc who is unconscious lying down next to a backup generator. The rooftop is surprisingly space-y, perfect for a dual to the death.

Neo sprints to Raven with her close umbrella at her side. Raven did not move as she waits for Neo's attack, preparing her blade to move which is not in its sheath.

Neo than jumps and does a roundhouse kick to Raven's face. A simple attack, but it did not land on Raven's face because she brought her left arm up to block it.

Time seems to stop as Neo is in the air, as soon as Raven blocks Neo's attack. Her right hand that is holding her long red blade is already heading straight for Neo's neck.

Neo sees the red blade heading her way in a slow pace, she looks at Raven and smirks.

Raven's sword passes through air, as Neo disappears. When Raven saw Neo disappeared. She quickly swing her blade to the side behind her where a thin piece of metal stops its path.

Neo blocks the swing with her thin rapier like blade that was hidden inside her umbrella. She brought it out to stab Raven at the back, but it seems too easy to kill her instantly and now she finds herself holding her blade with both hands as she is struggling to hold Raven's blade from cutting her. Very slowly, it's about to cut Neo's skin.

Can't hold it for longer, she redirect the blade by passing over her, then she goes in to split kick Raven at the face, but blocks it with her left hand and kicking Neo at the stomach that sends her a few steps away from Raven.

As she is sent back, Neo does a back flip, lands while sliding backwards. Neo breathes in a little and groans in pain from getting kick in the stomach. They're just getting started.

They both stare each other until they charge with blinding speed. Raven charges in with a swing from her blade, but Neo dodges it by leaning to the left and following it with a kick to the thigh.

Raven block the attack with her knee as she grabs Neo's leg, throw her over herself which Neo does a cartwheel while doing the splits, landing on a air vent with her legs cross, her umbrella over her shoulder and finally a grin on her face.

Raven is already in front of her as Neo's eyes go wide. She leans back rolling on the air vent as Raven's blade destroys it.

Neo jumps over the destroyed air vent to try to stab Raven, but she is quick to act as she blocks Neo's attack while the ice cream hair girl is sailing pass Raven's head.

When Neo lands, she does a roundhouse kick which is block again by an arm. Now it is Raven's turn to kick, she does a roundhouse kick to Neo. She blocks it, but there is too much power in the kick so she is sent up to the sky. Raven didn't stop there.

When Neo is sends up in the sky, Raven jumps after her with a swing from her blade. Neo smirks as she disappears and reappears on the ground while Raven swings at air again.

Neo looks at Raven in the air as she prepares to kick her in the stomach, but she forgot that she is not the only one that can teleport.

As soon as Raven misses her attack and only hitting air. A portal appears where Neo was.

Neo frowns as she narrow her eyes to where Raven disappeared. She than looks around her to find her, she knows that Raven can control those portals of hers with or without the use of her blades.

Neo can only see Jaune, an air vent, a few generators, a fist heading-!

 _ ***kaPow***_

Raven appeared behind Neo and punch her straight on her face. Neo is in shock as her whole body is flying from the punch until she does a back flip and lands with a shock face.

Her face feels cold, she can feel her nose wet with blood. She slowly puts her hand on her face and touches the blood coming from her broken nose. Her eyes wide as she looks at it while blood slowly drips down her nose and passes her mouth.

She looks at Raven where she is staring at her with emotionless eyes. Neo drops her hand that has her blood on it and keeps looking at Raven until…

She licks the red fluid off her mouth and smiles at Raven with glee, her eyes filled with sadistic and insane emotions.

One would be terrified of her by now, but not Raven. She stood tall and intimidating.

They both stare each other until they charge again with blinding speed. It seems this time Neo has gotten even faster.

She goes in for another roundhouse kick to Raven, but she blocks it with an arm again. Raven does the same, a roundhouse kick to Neo, but she blocks it with her umbrella. Raven didn't stop there, she than swings her blade to Neo's neck, but she blocks it again with her thin blade.

It's Neo chance, she quickly kicks Raven on her stomach that push her back a bit. The attack was weak, but still impressive. Raven rubs her stomach a bit, she did not feel any pain, but she is a bit surprise that this little girl is able to land a hit on her. Her, the most feared huntress that can give the whole team of CFVY a run for their money.

Neo was about to attack her again, but stop as she heard a voice.

" _ **Neopolitan, it's time that I treat you as a warrior"**_ Raven says in a cold, shivering voice so that if she talks to Neo again without a mask. Neo would not able to identify that Raven was the huntress, the monster that almost killed her.

Neo did not understand as she raises a brow, until she comes to her senses that Raven is already in mid swing right in front of her.

Her eyes go wind as she disappears and reappears far from Raven. Neo's heart is pumping really hard, like it's about to explode. Is she really feeling fear, afraid, that she's about to die now?

It's gotta be joke, no one can kill her completely. Neo notice that Raven is gone until she sees a shadow looming over her that also looks like it's about to cut her.

She quickly turns around to block it just in time, but the result is Neo got push hard that she hit an air vent and two generators.

She is on the ground about to get up until a blade is on her neck, stopping her from moving.

" _ **Impressive girl, you been hit by three solid objects and yet you still want to fight"**_ Neo only glares at Raven.

" _ **I think, this is the end of our little dual, girl"**_

* * *

A pair of blue eyes opens as Jaune blinks a few times to get use to the sun light that is shining from a window. He turns his head to where the light is coming from. It came from a window far from the right as he slowly gets up.

His starts to notices some things in his surroundings. One, his is in a bedroom, two, his on a king size bed, three, completely naked under the blankets, four, an arm on his chest, and five, a sexy ass hot woman, where the arm is coming from, is lying beside him completely naked too under the blankets.

Jaune's mind is processing what is he seeing right now until he screams, not loud enough to hear outside the room, while flailing and falling on the ground next to the bed.

The black haired woman suddenly woke up with half open eyes until she slowly sits up on the bed and yawns.

While she is doing that at the moment, Jaune is lying down on the ground ,that seems to be floored carpets, saying ow while holding his head (with the blanket covering his lower part while the upper part is expose).

"Good morning, you alright?" the black haired, red eyed woman asks as she peek Jaune from the side of the bed.

"Y-yeah, I'm-!" Jaune was about to answer while slowly looking up at her, but was shock to see a half-naked woman peering from on top of the bed. Her hair falling gracefully at the sides, her red eyes glowing, her boobs se-

"AAAAaaaahh!" Jaune screams like a girl and scrambles back to a wall while taking the blanket with him.

The woman is only amuses by Jaune's reaction to her as she gives a sultry grin.

Jaune made a poor mistake when he took the blanket with him. Now he has to see the full glory of the woman's body laying there on the bed. Now he is staring at her wonderful body, mesmerize by her beauty and her body.

"You know, it's rude to stare at someone" says the woman lying down on the bed in a sexy way to tease the blond knight.

Said blond knight can't handle it, his face is all red and his morning wood is going crazy. At this point, he might die from just heating his face up and blood lost. He hears a giggle from the woman.

Deciding to go straight to the point, he asks a few questions.

"Who are you?" first question.

The woman just relaxes on the bed as she answers his question.

"If you must know, my name is Raven Branwen" she answers as Jaune narrow his eyes.

"Okay, where's Neo, the short girl that looks like an ice cream?" second question.

"Oh her? Don't worry, I took care of her" she says with a menacing grin.

* * *

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION**

 _BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

A buzzing sound could be heard as Neopolitan is naked and tied on a arm chair as a few viberators are place on her private parts. She is also gag for some reason.

What makes this situation worst is Neo had been injected with 5 shots of aphrodisiac, so imagine how long she will feel pleasure….

* * *

 **BACK WITH JAUNE**

"You killed her?!" Jaune gasps as Raven quickly answers.

"No, no I did not kill her. It would be waste if I killed a potential fighter" She honestly answers.

"Then where is she?"

"Oh probably back at her home after I defeated her to dual over you" Jaune just deadpans. Does he need to broadcast to the world that they must stop fighting over him?

"Are we in a hotel?"

"Yes.."

"Why am I naked? Did we did "IT"?!" he says the last question with horror.

"I take your clothes off because you might get hot when you sleep under the blankets and no, we didn't do it…yet" She says the last word with menacing eyes as she licks her lips.

"Um…why did you bring me here?" Raven smiles as she got up and walk to Jaune. While Raven walks towards Jaune, he is feeling nervous every step she makes towards her.

"This" she grabs Jaune by the arms and throws him onto the bed.

Jaune is stun and naked as he recovers from the throw until Raven grabs his ankles, pulls him on the edge of the bed to sit him down.

What happens next shock him to his very core.

He is receiving a hand job (or blow job)…again. Jaune shivers as Raven licks Jaune's long big dick.

"Wow, Jaune. You sure are packing" Raven says while she is stroking Jaune 12-inch dick. ( **BUAHAHAHAHA** )

"How did you know my name?" he asks as Raven give Jaune's dick a lick before answering.

"I know a few people in the criminal underworld that gives information with the right lien" she answers while she is stroking his dick.

Raven was about to suck Jaune's dick whole until the door at the side of the room bust open.

"Mister Arc, I believe is time to return to Beacon" Glynda Goodwitch suddenly open the door to the room as she is shock to find what is in the room.

Raven just look at her with a straight face while her mouth is open wide. As for Jaune, his reaction to Glynda busting in the room is right for the situation as he is frozen solid while his face is turn to her with wide eyes, an open mouth, and a blushing face with a train of thought saying-

' _I'M DOOM, I'M DOOM, I'M DOOM, I'M DOOM,-'_

All over again. What made it worst is Raven.

"Oh hey Glynda…" Raven greets her as if she is not in a heated situation.

Glynda just recover from her shock and starts to shout at Raven for what he is doing to mister Arc.

"RAVEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MISTER ARC!?" She demand-ly asks her.

Raven just raises a brow "Isn't it obvious? I'm sucking him off" Glynda just got more shock by every word she says.

"But aren't you married?" she asks while Raven just shrugs and Jaune being shock.

' _SHE IS MARRIED! HOW OLD IS SHE?!'_ it's a good thing he didn't shout it because he heard that if you ask a woman her age she will give you a good scold for it, but in Jaune's case. A good beating or they would think you're just plain rude.

"Having a family is stressful you know"

"BUT YOU LEFT YOU'RE FAMILY!" Glynda shouts.

"No not _them_ , I mean my other family" Raven explain as Glynda gets it and sighs.

"You have a very different view of the meaning of the word _family_ " Raven just shrugs at Glynda's comments.

"Anyway, I come-"

"You want to join in the fun Glynda?" Raven suddenly asks as Glynda is frozen solid.

"YOU'RE ASKING ME TO HAVE AN INTERCOURSE WITH MY STUDENT?!"she asks with a blush on her face.

"No, at least not yet anyways…" Raven smiles"… just have a little taste when the time comes" Raven requests.

Glynda didn't answer right away as she is blushing. It sounds tempting.

"Come on, what do you say? Because it's obvious that you like the boy" Raven tempts, as Glynda is frozen solid while blushing and shock that Raven knew Glynda secret.

While all of this is happening, Jaune is freaking out if this is good thing or a bad thing.

I mean getting suck off by two gorgeous women is already any man's dream, but his is torn if he didn't let these beautiful woman suck him off.

Man, thinking the good and bad is confusing him right now.

"Don't worry Jaune, just relax" Raven says as she continues her work.

* * *

Jaune is moaning from pleasure as two gorgeous women suck him off. Glynda is completely naked as them as she lick the head while Raven is lick his balls. Both women are sucking him off while playing with their selves.

Jaune just accepts this because he has no chance in hell that he will escape this to powerful women, so might as well enjoy it. He needs this since he did not release himself back at the forest with Yang.

Glynda now licks at the side of the dick as Raven suck the head part while playing with his balls. After that, now it's Glynda's turn to suck the head part while Raven return to sucking his balls.

"I-I'm…about to.." Jaune gasps as both women heard it well so they rub their pussies harder as they now both suck the head part.

"I'm about to…CUM!" Jaune shouts the last part as both woman receive Jaune's load while cumming themselves as well.

Jaune sure cum A LOT because Glynda and Raven are cover, literally covered with his load.

"Wow, you were holding a lot in that. I guess I hit the jackpot" Raven says as she licks the cum on her hands and arm.

Basically they are covered from head to toe with cum.

"The smell, it's so strongly erotic" Glynda says as she just licks the cum off her while also examining it with wide eyes.

"Yeah, you're cum is like jelly, it taste wonderful, and there is a lot of it to be honest" Raven says as she starts to lick the cum on her face and legs.

While they're doing that, Jaune is lying on the bed while he is still seating down on the edge of the bed a bit tired.

' _Wow, that felt awesome'_ Jaune thought as he heard gasps from the two women.

He slowly gets up to asks what is wrong until he hears Raven say something.

"Wow Jaune, after all that and all this cum of yours you're still hard" Raven smirks.

"How are you still hard? When you ejaculated this much" Glynda asks with a shock expression.

Jaune just raises a brow at what they are saying until he looks at his dick that is hard than a freaking rock. He is surprise by this and answer Glynda's question.

"Um…because I have a lot of aura reserves?" Jaune answers awkwardly with a smile as Raven lick his lips.

"Oh I can't wait for you to turn to eighteen years old so that you can fuck me wildly" Raven says will her eyes glowing until Glynda turn down Raven's fun.

"You do know that he has seven girls after him or more?" Glynda asks as Raven deflated.

"I want him so, I guess I have to fight all of them"

"You're forgetting that I also like him"

"So you're joining the fray"

"Yes.."

While they fight Jaune is trying to break them apart as they have a stare off.

"Hey you two, stop fighting. I don't want another group fighting over me because they want me all for themselves" Jaune sigh as he stop them from having a stare battle. It looks like there is a electricity between their gaze.

As they heard Jaune say that they deadpan and thought the same thing _'you have no idea'_.

"Anyway, since you're hard again, like super quickly. We will you suck dry" Raven smirks as Glynda joins her smirking.

"Alright go right ahead, I gotta learn to stop running anyways" Jaune says as Raven and Glynda prepare to begins.

"But you're not only one getting relieve, you need to make us feel good too" Raven says as Jaune just agrees.

* * *

 **3 HOURS LATER**

Jaune, Raven, and Glynda took a nap on the king size bed (without a blanket) as Jaune is at the middle, Raven at the right, Glynda at the left.

They need rest after sucking Jaune off and his dick still has energy. The floor already covered with Jaune's sperm and both woman as well are covered with his sperm, like every part of their body.

They tried doing different things of sucking him off, the sixty-nine, Raven seating on Jaune's face while he is licking Raven's pussy while Glynda is sucking Jaune's dick as a whole.

Going to the bathroom to the bathtub to blow his entire load in the tub for the two women to just take a bath while doing lewd as Jaune is jerking off to them to blow more load in the tub and drinking it.

Basically Jaune is like a shower to them, but instead of water its sperm and delicious sperm to them.

After all that, Jaune is still good to go so they decided to rest a bit, one last suck and go back to their business.

Now you may be wondering, why the hell they only suck him off? Not completely "fuck her right in the pussy"? Because a few reason. One his seventeen, not in the age where he can fuck a pussy. Especially one of these women's pussies.

Second, virginity is an important thing. Virginity is like having you're first sex, you're first everything. Now just imagine how awesome it is to have you're first with you're crush. Just imagine how good it is to hit the beautiful woman in class FIRST.

And three, it's basically law. Kids under the age of eighteen must not have an intercourse with the opposite sex when they reach eighteen. So in Jaune's case if he turn eighteen, he can legally have all the pussy he wants.( **PFFT** )

* * *

 **1 AND HALF HOUR LATER**

Jaune fix his strap on his sword as he look over to the cum covered gorgeous women on the bed.

Damn, those women are crazy, but still Jaune likes it. Is like a never ending dream of pleasure.

Jaune walk over to the arm chair that was in the room, seats on it, and for them to walk up. He knows better than to wake a woman's beauty sleep. So while they take nap or sleep if they ever need more time to rest from the long blow job or hand job, he will clean the room because the whole is just covered with his sperm.

He can't believe he produce this much, must be the aura literally. Anyway, he starts to clean to past the time.

* * *

 **Whooo, 4000 words. Is that enough? No, well you just have to wait for the next update which will be a very long time.**

 **Anyway here's a very short skit that I made which will be made in comic.**

* * *

I stare off into the sunsets as I raise my hand to wave at the sunset as a sign to say good bye.

"Sayonara 2016, you been the most crazy, emotional, annoying, heartbreaking, a fucking unkillable troll, horrifying, national, fun year that I have ever experience. I hope we will never repeat what we did, welp. Bye you god awful year"

* * *

 **So that's it, I'm about to made this little short skit in comic so keep a look out for that, welp I think I have nothing to say expect love it, hate it, or ect? Leave a review on what's on you're thoughts, see ya next year (which is right around the corner), BYE!**


	22. It's Revamping Time!

So, this is the day people are fucking cussing me about. This fanfic will be Revamp!

Please, please hold your tears (Hah, sarcasm).

But in all seriousness, this fanfic will be revamp since it has so many chapters, 300 favs, and 400 followers. Thank you, really from the bottom of my heart to those that stick to this horrible piece of garbage fanfic that **_SHOULD BE BURN TO THE GROUND AND THE FUCKING PERSON MAKING IT SHOULD FUCKING DIE!_**

...

...

Sorry about that, I'm mentally weak. Anyways, So why I'm revamping this? Well, I just recently found Grammarly. An online (FUCKING FREE) website that will help your grammar problem needs *smiles dangerously*...

So yeah I found this site (fucking free site btw) that will help me with all my grammar problems. I made a new story that went through Grammarly. Its name is The Organization that is like a fanfic crossover between RWBY and John Wick...(Yes, Momijifan Low-Ki. It's finally out)

But still, even if I use Grammarly. I still need to learn grammar. Like what I'm typing right now is going through Grammarly and there is this yellow number at the bottom of the screen to the right that says '2 advance issues Upgrade.'

Even though this wonderful website is free (and I should've fucking found it sooner with my grammar problems). It still needs money, so the fucking yellow thing I talked about is the advance issues that I need to tackle to make this fucking paragraph perfect. So if you're that professional beta-reader that knows a lot about English grammar, would you kindly point out the mistakes in this paragraph? And don't start it with an insult to me. Remember I'm mentally weak.

And if you are not that professional beta-reader that knows a lot about English grammar and just a simple troll that likes to say (without an account I might add) "Your grammar is shit" "Honestly, you should stop because you are terrible." Or something like that. Please look for a door or an exit in your room and kindly get the fuck out. Your tone is not welcome here. (You piece of shi-)

And that is all I have to say, sorry for that. Sometimes I ramble about things. I might get hate for what I said, but hey, that is life. There is always hate in this world, you just gotta learn to live with it (and not fucking find the person, torture them until they break AND-)... :-)

(Right now, they are 11 mistakes. Some that I need to get with it. So If you guess

6 WordChoice

2 Inappropriate Colloquialisms

2 Punctuation in Compound/Complex Sentences

1 Incomplete Sentences

If you guess some of these things that Grammarly won't shut up about when I type then congrats, you won nothing. Now go ks-) Sorry Sorry.


End file.
